Put Your Arms Around Me
by ErinRosetheWriter
Summary: Queen Tara appears from the pod when it blooms at zenith, but she's got something-someone- new with her. Someone only MK can take care of, and MK is faced with the biggest decision of her life. MOVIE EPIC ALT ENDING ADDED FANFIC
1. MK's Big Role

The moon was reaching zenith when I returned to Moonhaven, finally after turning away from my father. I was completely blown away by how beautiful it was, with the moon's bright light reflecting off of every surface. Then from within, a brighter light exploded from the hole in the top of Moonhaven.

"_That must be the pod,"_ I thought absent-mindedly. Then I gasped, I was supposed to be there! I ran towards Moonhaven, leaping from the ground onto the balcony, and ran inside. The pod had bloomed, and there was a trail of gold sparkles, wandering around, it appeared as though it was looking for someone..

I stepped forward, out of the crowd of Leafmen and Plantfolk, and the trail turned towards me, and in front of my eyes, formed itself into a glittery Queen Tara. But Queen Tara was not alone. In her arms, she was holding a lightly pink skinned newborn, with a shock of curly blonde hair, wrapped in a dress from the white pod petals.

"You've done so well, Mary Katherine," she said to me, her voice filled with warmth and happiness, "You've brought the pod to Moonhaven so our forest could continue to live."

With every word she spoke, my heart grew heavier, because I knew that this was the end of my journey. Tears ran down my face, and I hugged myself tightly.

"Mary Katherine, I-" Queen Tara leaned her head slightly, as if she was hearing something from an earpiece. Then she smiled and looked at me, tenderness in her bright eyes. "Sorry, it's MK, isn't it. MK, I chose you for a reason." Gently she lifted the newborn in her arms. "Maybe more than one reason," she whispered. "Your journey is not over yet."

My face went slack in shock and my arms dropped to my sides. "Your Majesty," I trembled. "You can't mean.." I gestured to the infant in the dead Queen's arms.

Queen Tara smiled triumphantly, but her eyes were comforting. "I know it's not what you expected, MK. But you formed a bond with this pod while you were traveling with it. You protected it. This infant will only grow into her greatest form if you are here to nurture her."

The baby started to squirm a little, and from underneath her, one of the pod roots stretched out to me. My heart grew in warmth, and I smiled and reached out to touch it. The root wrapped itself around my pinky finger and gripped it tightly. I choked out a crying laugh.

"Now, MK," the Queen said, her voice drawing my eyes back to hers. "I give you a choice. You can stay, and raise the young Queen," her voice took on a playful tone and she muttered a bit, "Which I might add, is your destiny," she grew again serious, "Or, you could go back into your old world."

I felt another tug on my finger, and again in my heart, but for a different reason. With my free hand I ran it along my ponytail. "What about my father?" I asked softly.

"Don't worry about your father. I have the most grand surprise for him, if you should stay," Queen Tara said mysteriously.

I looked around the cavern. It was nearly just as beautiful inside as it was out, but I was looking for familiar faces. Ronin was staring in complete shock at the Queen, and my heart broke for him, because you could see all of his emotions in his face. But when I looked at Nod, he was looking in the exact same way at me.

"_Please stay,"_ he mouthed at me. A tear dripped down his face and he quickly wiped it away , but when tears rolled down mine I let them stay.

I turned back to the Queen, and she was looking at me expectantly. I looked down into her arms, and the little girl.. **my** little girl was staring at me as well. She had completely lucid, beautiful clear blue eyes.

I smiled at the Queen and stretched my arms out and carefully took the little pink thing into my arms. It felt like the most precious weight I had ever beared. But I was still scared. "I don't know anything about raising a baby," I whispered to Queen Tara.

She laughed, "Neither do any other first time parents." She pushed a strand of my hair back and hugged my gently, careful to avoid squishing the baby. Queen Tara turned to the crowd, and there were many tears and laughter at the sight of her face. Ronin was staring at her, transfixed, and he was smiling at her, sadly. Queen Tara smiled at him as well. "There's that smile," she called playfully.

Queen Tara put an arm around my shoulders and put her arm underneath the baby and proclaimed, "I present to you, Queen Alisia, and your new Royal Advisor.." she looked at me, grinning and shouted, "MK."

Another surge of white light filled the Moonhaven, it rose with the cheers of its people. The roars were nearly deafening, and yet Alisia did not cry. A root rose to my face, and wiped one tear off of my cheek. "Hello, baby," I whispered to her softly.

The entire cavern was on their knees to honor their baby Queen, and when they rose, I saw Queen Tara stride purposefully over to Ronin. He looked weak in the knees, almost like he might get sick. She placed a hand on his elbow, and another hand on his neck, and she kissed him slowly on the cheek. Their faces stayed close for a while, whispering things, and the entire kingdom turned away to try and give them some privacy.

I turned my back, completely still transfixed by this baby, this _being_ in my arms! The shock was settling in. I was to stay here! And raise a _baby!_ This was the greatest responsibility I had ever received in my life. I was jumped out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around to see Nod, looking at me and Alisia, slightly delirious.

"So I guess you're staying then," he said, and he rubbed the back of his neck, looking almost, just a little bit, embarrassed.

I bit back a grin. "Put your arms around me," I echoed, thrilled.

Nod looked a little nervous, looking down at Alisia, who was laying complacently in my arms, but he put his arms around me carefully. I jumped up on my tiptoes, and put my lips on his, thrilled. I heard Alisia laugh, and our lips detached, and I felt green little vines wrapping around my waist, and I saw that Alisia was wrapping us together.

"That wasn't a goodbye," Nod said, rubbing a finger gently down the side of Alisia's face.

I giggled. "No," I agreed, "It was definitely more of a hello."


	2. Professor Bomba's Happily Ever After

-MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE HOUSE-

Professor Bomba stepped onto his front porch, half in a daze. His life's work, all of his theories—they'd all been true, all along! And his daughter! One of them! Oh the things she'd be able to tell him when she finally got back..

Professor Bomba opened his door and stuck one foot inside, and then turned to call for his ancient, yet spunky old pug. "Ozzy! C'mere Ozzy, let's go," he called. He expected Ozzy to come bursting through the bushes any second now.

Professor Bomba's brow furrowed and he removed his foot from the inside of his house to stand on his porch, staring into the tall green grass. "Ozzy? Where are you buddy, come on," he called again.

Yet still, Ozzy didn't come. A sinking began in Professor Bomba's heart. He made his way off the porch, and began to peer into the grass, and when he saw an indent in the grass, his heart stopped. A tawny little pug, with white age streaks in his fur, was lying motionless in the grass. "Oh Ozzy.." he murmured to himself. He lumbered towards the dog and dropped to his knees. He put his hands on Ozzy, but the ancient pug was not breathing. "I guess the excitement was just too much for your old heart, huh," the Professor whispered. A tear dripped down his long nose. Ozzy was nearly as old as Mary Katherine, and Ozzy had always been by his side.

Professor Bomba gathered Ozzy up in his arms, returned to the house to get a shovel, and trekked into the woods again. He decided to bury his beloved pet under the shade of a large oak tree. Professor Bomba sat against the trunk for a while and kept his hand on the mound of brown dirt beside him. "You were a very good dog, Ozzy. Our family was very blessed to have you," the Professor spoke the final words at Ozzy's grave. Professor Bomba stared mournfully at the brown dirt, and thought that maybe soon he'd plant a flower there.

Then the Professor turned away and began to walk back up to the house, when he heard slithering behind him. He turned his head out of curiosity, and shouted in surprise at what he saw; grass covering the mound, and blooming in the center; a single white camellia lily. The lily was bouncing up and down, and Professor Bomba could make out a little figure. It had to be one of them! One of the little people who lived in the advanced society! The Professor scrambled down to his hands and knees and got as close as he could to the little person. She was a gorgeous woman with chocolate skin, dressed in white.. but there was something off about her, like she was made of light.

"Professor!" Queen Tara shouted. "Professor, can you hear me!?"

"Just barely," the Professor answered. "How do you know my name?"

"Your daughter MK has made a great decision! She has decided to stay behind and raise our new Queen!"

Another drop in the Professor's heart. MK had left him.. forever? "But she promised she would be back.."

"Professor! Don't worry! I am here to give you an offer! MK has done a tremendous service to our world, and I need to repay her for it!" Queen Tara had her hands cupped around her mouth to make the sound louder. "My offer is for you to become one of us! A part of the new kingdom, to be with MK as she grows! I am growing weaker, Professor, and I can only stay a few moments longer! I need you to decide!"

This blew the Professor's mind. But if he shrunk, he wouldn't be able to prove to the world that he was right all along..and if he didn't shrink.. the chances of him ever seeing his daughter again were very slim. Even though the Professor's mind was in a tizzy, he answered unhesitantly, "I'll do it! I'll become one of you! Take me to Mary Katherine!"

Queen Tara smiled lovingly. "There's a good man," she said, but the words were lost on the Professor, seeing as how she didn't shout. The world began to spin, and it picked Professor Bomba off the ground. Faster and faster, until it was all a blur and the Professor couldn't see a thing except for green, all around him. When the world finally stopped spinning, he was in front of Moonhaven, the gorgeous stone palace that he'd been at the night before. The Professor stared at his hands in front of him. They looked completely normal. It wasn't until he looked around him that he realized that he was two inches tall! Professor Bomba shrieked with laughter and jumped up and down. He was two inches tall! He could be a part of the society he had studied for so long! The Professor ran towards the entrance of Moonhaven, and when he reached the doorway, he saw.. "MK!" he shouted.

Mary Katherine turned in complete and total surprise at the sound of her father's voice. When she saw him, her own height, she burst into tears and ran towards him. "Dad!" she exclaimed, and they collided in a hug to end all hugs. Mary Katherine gripped the Professor's shirt and cried. "Dad, I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry I tried to leave."

Professor Bomba stroked his daughter's hair. "Now, Mary Katherine, everything's okay. I've been granted a lifetime in this world, by a beautiful woman in a white dress."

At this, MK laughed and let go of her father just a bit. "Dad, so much has changed.. I have so much to show you, you're going to adore it here.." she trailed off. "But there is someone of the utmost importance that I think you should meet right away," MK grinned. "Her name is Alisia."


	3. Dealing With Her Decision

I took my father's hand and led him down a hallway. I nearly got lost myself, I had no idea about the layout of Moonhaven. As we made our third right turn, I stopped and nervously brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I put one hand in my mouth and bit down on it gently. "Uhhmmm," I began, "I am not exactly sure where we are."

Dad wasn't exactly listening to me, he was staring, enraptured at the art hanging on the walls. "What's that, MK?" he asked absentmindedly. I had to admit the art was gorgeous. Most of it was of past Queens, which I was really interested about. I needed to know more about this world. Especially if I was to spend the rest of my life in it.

I heard footsteps coming down a hallway and I grabbed Dad's hand and started to pull him in that direction. When we got around the corner, I smiled brightly. It was Ronin, carefully cradling a sleepy Alisia in his arms.

"Looking for someone?" Ronin smiled ruefully. His eyes caught sight of my father and they widened in shock. "This is..how did you get here?" his voice was bewildered. Ronin carefully handed off Alisia to me, as he still stared at Bomba in complete shock.

My dad let forth a small nerd-yell. He rushed forward at Ronin and started jabbering things only intelligible to himself. He was talking so fast. He was circling Ronin, picking up certain pieces of his armor and murmuring things like, 'Wow! Look at this! Oh the craftsmanship!'

Ronin looked down at Bomba, a bit exasperated and pulled his arm out of Bomba's grasp. "Could you not do that?" he asked. "I am a person, you know," he stated.

Bomba looked startled that the armor he was inspecting had a person attached to it. "Oh! Of course, sorry, sorry of course," he rattled. "I've just been studying this stuff for so long, and to finally see it, at scale!" Bomba's eyes teared up, "It's wonderful."

I couldn't hold back a small giggle. I stepped inbetween Ronin and Dad. "Dad, this is General Ronin. He is the commander of the Leafmen and he was also the protector of Queen Tara," I said. At the mention of Tara in the past tense, a sparkle in Ronin's eye dimmed just a little. It would be a very long time before Ronin could think of her without getting sad. "Ronin, this is my father, Professor Bomba. I believe you've already met," I winked.

Ronin put his hand out to shake Dad's, and my father grabbed it eagerly. "It's such a pleasure, General Ronin, such a pleasure."

Ronin looked amused at Dad's enthusiasm. "Thank you," he chuckled. Ronin turned his attention to me, and Alisia in my arms. "MK, I will be leaving to take a troop on a rebuilding mission. There were a few homes destroyed around the Moonhaven palace by the Boggans. I'll be leaving Nod with you, get me if you need anything," Ronin told me. "Nod's out on the terrace," then Ronin turned and walked away, towards an exit probably, I had no idea.

Dad just seemed to notice the infant in my arms. "MK.." he started carefully. "Who's this?"

I bit my lips in a nervous smile. "This is the new Queen. Alisia.. and I am her caretaker..for life," I explained.

My wording didn't fool my father, and he wasn't exactly thrilled. "Wait a second. You have a _daughter_?"

I bit my lips again. "Well..kinda," I laughed.

Dad put his fingers to his temples and looked as if he was thinking deeply. Then he exhaled and muttered, "Well, I did not see that one coming." Dad took another deep breath and recovered. His eyes lost their serious look and regained their curious glow as he peered into my arms at Alisia.

She was sleeping at the moment, but soon she would wake up and probably be hungry. I was really nervous. I didn't even know what these babies ate. I was so worried that Queen Tara picked the wrong girl for this job.

"Well she's a cute little thing, isn't she?" Dad said, a bit endearing. He was looking at her lovingly, and I laughed. It was amazing how quickly Alisia wiggled her way into our hearts. The first look and I knew that we needed to be together. I would figure out how to take care of her, babies had been born in this world since… well.. since.. it had started!

I needed to find Nod, he'd be able to tell my everything I needed to know. Luckily, I knew where the terrace was. Hopefully Ronin and I were thinking of the same terrace. "Let's go Dad, there's someone else you need to meet."

As we walked toward the terrace, Alisia was getting heavy in my arms, and she was sweating because of our heat put together. I knew that she should sleep in a crib. Do they use cribs here? That led me to another problem. Where exactly were we going to live? The Moonhaven palace was beautiful, but it was extremely formal. I couldn't live in a place like this, with huge stone hallways hanging with art of people I didn't know, with more rooms than I could count and hallways that I got lost in. I needed something smaller, something cozy with carpet and I place that I felt I could be myself in. I shifted Alisia to my shoulder as we walked into the terrace. Nod was leaning against the railing, staring into the sky, and it was kind of enchanting to see.

We'd both seemed to have accepted that our kiss was an in the moment thing. We were both so happy that I was staying, that we'd kind of jumped the gun a bit. We were great friends, and we had an incredible bond that had only been formed in a few short days. I didn't want to ruin or rush anything. But I would be lying if I said that I didn't get butterflies every time I looked at him.

"Nod," I said, to get his attention. He broke out of his trance and turned to look at me with a smile. I turned to my father and motioned to Nod with my head, since my hands were supporting Alisia against my shoulder. "Dad, this is Nod. Nod, Ronin and I brought the pod to Nim Galuu and then to Moonhaven. Nod, this is Professor Bomba, _my father."_ I said the last two words a bit forcefully, to try and warn away any mocking, but Nod was already having trouble containing his childish snickers. I knew what he was thinking of.

"_**My elllbboooowww."**_

Nod stuck out his hand, still laughing a bit. "It's really nice to finally meet you, Professor. You have quite a daughter here."

Dad was staring at Nod in the same way he stared at Ronin only there was something more than curiosity in his eyes this time. There might have been a hint of suspicion. "Thank you, Nod. It's great to be down here! I'm thrilled. I have a few questions, could you answer them?"

Nod's eyes twinkled. "Well, I'm sure I could try," he answered.

"How long has this advanced society been around?" Dad asked eagerly.

"Advanced?" Nod laughed. "I'm not sure about advanced, but our earliest records in Nim's tree go back thousands of years."

Dad seemed blown away. "Thousands of.." he murmured. "How many languages do you speak? Are there more 'nations'? Tribes? Kingdoms?"

This was a more serious question. "Well, we only speak one language, Universal. In terms of enemies, we have the Boggans, they're to the south of us, they're also the closest. We have sister Kingdoms in the North, East, and West, but they are pretty far away, at least 3 days ride on a bird." Nod stated factually.

"Amazing!" Dad exclaimed. "Simply amazing..Wow." Dad's voice was sounding tired, like learning all about his life-long obsession was making him sleepy.

"Uhm, actually, Nod?" I interjected.

"Oh, yes, your Royal Advisor-ness?" he teased, his brown eyes sparkling.

I laughed a bit. "Don't call me that," I smiled, but I again grew serious. "Uhm, where am I going to live? And more pressing question.." I stepped closer to Nod so I could speak quieter. Dad was leaning so far against the railing he was in possible danger of falling off, but I didn't want him to hear me ask this. "..What do babies eat?" I whispered.

Nod's brown eyes softened. "Oh wow.. MK.." It seemed like Nod was just realizing that I had no idea about _anything_ in this world. He looked down at Alisia and one corner of his mouth lifted in a smile. "Yeah.. you must be pretty scared, right?"

"Yeah," I agreed, "Pretty scared." I smiled a little, looking up into Nod's brown eyes, but I had to look away. Looking into his eyes made me want to kiss him again, and that would be a bad decision. I couldn't, not right now. Not right after I had a world to assimilate into and a baby to raise. I didn't need that kind of drama in this moment.

He put a hand on the shoulder that was not occupied by Alisia's head. "You'll be fine. We're all together now, we can help. Many leaves, one tree, right?" Nod grinned at me. "But to answer your question. We don't exactly have a house for you," Nod chuckled, "Seeing as how we didn't know you were staying. But we'll find something." He looked down at Alisia. "And as for babies, they have a pretty flexible diet. Mostly we water down honey, or nectar."

I must have looked unconvinced because Nod countered, "Well, what do babies eat in your world?"

"Milk!" I stated indignantly.

Nod laughed. "Like aphid milk? We use that too."

"No! Like.. people milk!"

Nod suddenly blushed bright red and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked away from me. "Yeah, well.. that's what normally happens around here. But seeing as how you aren't..ahh… _producing_ .. uhm. I was naming substitutes."

I bit back a groan. This was kind of awkward.

Suddenly I heard two familiar voices, bickering their way into the terrace. I smiled and turned around to see Mub and Grub.

Mub slithered right up to me happily. "Hey baby girl!" he greeted me. "And..baby girl!" he greeted Alisia.

"Hi Mub!" I said. "Hi Grub," I spoke to him. He was still wearing his Leafman's helmet, how cute.

"Hello, my Lady!" he replied. "Lovely day! See any danger?"

"No Grub, we've been pretty safe today," I expressed with a smile.

"Ah! Good! My new status as a Leafman must have frightened off any villains!"

Nod laughed and rubbed the helmet onto Grub's head. "Yeah, that's it," he teased.

I looked at my Dad, who was still leaning dangerously far off the railing, staring at all the Flowerpeople and Jinn below. "Dad," I tried to get his attention, but he was too engrossed.

"Dad." I tried again. No luck. "Dad! Get off that railing!"

Bomba was startled and jumped, nearly falling off. "Oops," he laughed. "Sorry, Mary Katherine..did you need something?"

"I wanted to introduce you to the Royal Pod Caretakers, Mub, and Grub," I stated.

"Hey girl, don't forget national heroes as well!" Mub put in.

"And Leafman!" Grub added proudly.

"Yeah, we were just getting ready to go on a private victory parade through the inner Kingdom," Mub stated, "And I was wondering if you'd like to join me, sweet thing?" he asked me.

Mub's attention was flattering, really, but I'd never get over the fact he was a slug. A sweet guy, and yet.. still a slug.

I laughed. "Actually, I can't," I declined. However, an idea dawned on me. Dad would love it. "But hey, guys, why don't you take my dad? He's just gotten here, he'd love to hear all about your adventures and the Kingdom. Take him with you!" Because if Dad was gone, I could have some alone time with Nod, we could go get something to feed Alisia, and maybe find somewhere to live.

Dad looked a bit torn. "Are you sure MK? You don't need me here right now?" I could tell that he really wanted to go with Mub and Grub though.

"I'll be fine! Go with them, have a good time. Be careful though!" I called after them as Bomba, Mub, and Grub exited the terrace.

Nod and I sat down the table out there, and I shifted Alisia carefully to my lap again.

"You weren't kidding, your Dad really is kind of obsessed," Nod laughed.

"He'll get over it," I assured Nod. "We both have so much to learn.." I trailed off.

Alisia started to squirm in my lap, and I knew that I needed something to feed her. "Okay, Nod. Let's go get some of this honey or nectar or whatever it is."

"Okay, but I don't have a baby seat for my bird. We might have to walk, there's a store not too far from here," Nod said, getting up from his chair.

"There are baby seats for birds?" I asked incredulously.

Nod laughed. "No, I don't think so. I was just kidding. There probably could be, though."

"Hmph," I narrowed my eyes at his teasing, but it was kind of funny. "Okay then," I smiled. "Let's walk."

We exited Moonhaven and I knew that we should talk on the way to this store or it was going to get really awkward. "Did Queen Tara live in Moonhaven?" I asked curiously.

"No," Nod answered, "She had this cottage that's conjoined with Ronin's house. I mean, it's a nice cottage, good for a Queen, but Tara was kind of simple. She liked its simplicity. And she liked being close to Ronin." Nod exhaled deeply, it sounded pained. "They were in love, you know."

"I gathered a little bit, yeah," I said. "But if they were in love..why weren't they.. together?" I asked.

"Well, Tara was the Queen, and Ronin was her General. It wasn't exactly 'proper' and Ronin is a very proper guy. All about following the rules and traditions. I don't think he ever thought he was really good enough for her, but she would have married him in a heartbeat," Nod explained.

"That's really sad," I said quietly. I watched them the night the pod bloomed. It was heartbreaking for anyone to see, because you could see Ronin's lost chance all over his face.

Alisia was getting really heavy. Carrying seven and a half pounds around might seem like nothing, but when you carry it all day long, then it gets a little tiresome. I shifted Alisia again.

"Yeah," Nod agreed. He saw me shift Alisia. "Are you tired? I can carry her, if you need me to. It's okay," he said.

I looked at him hesitantly. "Are you sure?" I asked him. My hands curled just a little bit protectively around her. Maybe this is how every new mother feels, when someone else asks to hold their baby for the first time.

Nod stopped. "MK, it's okay." He spoke softer. "You can trust me, I promise." He held his arms out, and I carefully, willingly surrendered Alisia to him. He put her on his shoulder, and she started to fuss a little bit by moving to someone unfamiliar, but he started to soothe her gently. He rubbed her back and whispered, "Shh, shh. It's okay. I'm Nod. You're alright, Mommy's right there."

Being called Mommy was like someone hit me in the stomach. What? Mommy? Was I really a mom? Was it okay to call me that? We started to walk again, and I was still thinking about being called Mommy.

"Something bothering you?" Nod asked.

"Not really.." I murmured. "It's just weird, you know? Last week I was nervous about coming to my Dad's. I didn't want to leave the city..and this week, I'm a Mom. It's a big change to go through in a week," I noted, smiling a bit.

"I'd say," Nod agreed. "Not to mention you're not even a Stomper anymore."

"Yeah, there's that," I said. "Big changes." I stole a look at Nod as we walked, and I have to say he looked adorable. My heart melted, watching him carefully hold Alisia. It was like he was holding glass, but at the same time he was sure of himself. We started to pass more Flowerpeople on the road, and they would bow or curtsy to us as they passed. I wasn't sure if they were showing respect to _us_ or Alisia, but I made sure to smile at all of them.

Nod looked back at me and caught my eye, and then he looked down at me, as if he were checking me out.

"Uhm, Nod, excuse me?! What do you think you are doing?!" I asked, annoyed.

Nod laughed and looked at my face. "Sorry! It's just that you look a little weird." He admitted.

"What?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"MK, if you haven't noticed, no one exactly dresses like that around here," he smiled. I was still wearing my hoodie and jeans. I actually desperately wanted to get out of them, I'd been wearing the same clothes for nearly two days, day and night.

"Well how am I supposed to dress? This is all I've got!" I defended myself.

"Hey, hey, I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it, I'm just saying you look a little out of place. And you're a Royal Advisor now, soo…"

I sighed and shook my head. "I guess I'll have to get new clothes then too. Do you people buy them from somewhere or make them yourselves?" I asked.

"A little bit of both," he answered. "I wear..I wear a lot of my dad's old stuff." I wanted to ask him about his dad, but suddenly he said, "Oh, hey, here we are."

We'd arrived what I thought was going to be a grocery store, but it actually really was a shop for infants, I was thrilled.

"Ah! It's a baby store!" I exclaimed, ecstatic. This would tell me everything I needed to know about raising a baby down here. "How did you even know this was here?" I asked. As far as I knew, Nod had no children or siblings.

"Unlike you, I've lived here my whole life," Nod countered me, smiling.

As we entered the store, made of bark and leaves, a sinking thought entered me. "Nod, I don't have any money," I realized sadly.

"You won't need any right now. The whole kingdom knows who this baby is," Nod gestured to the little blonde-haired baby sleeping on his shoulder. "And we just need food and maybe diapers right now. There is a cradle at Tara's cottage from when she was a baby.." he explained.

Their bottles were made of thin, trimmed, hallowed out twigs, and the honey, nectar, and aphid milk were wrapped in waterproofed sacks. As Nod, Alisia and I went to 'check out' the shopkeeper recognized us.

"The Queen! In my shop!" she appeared to be an old Flowerperson. Her skin was a faint green, with wrinkles in her face and short, gray petals for hair. "Take whatever you need!" she exclaimed. "Oh, what an honor." She bagged our bottles and baby food for us, "Here you are, my dears," she handed me the bag, made of leaves.

"Thank you so so much!" I grinned at the old flowerwoman as we walked out the door, Nod still carrying Alisia, me carrying the bags. "Okay.." I said.. "Now where do we go?"


	4. Home Sweet Home

"Ehh.." Nod said, unsure. "That is a good question. We should probably just go back to Moonhaven and wait for Ronin. He'll probably be able to answer more of your questions than I can." Nod swayed back and forth, gently rocking Alisia.

"Well let's stop somewhere to feed her first. I'm worried she's going to end up starving," I said with a laugh in my voice, but I was completely serious.

Nod smirked but reassured me, "If she was starving, you'd know."

We walked a little ways back to Moonhaven and stopped at what looked like a little park. I put the bags down and Nod and I sat on some flat gray rocks that were mounted in the grass. I put some watered-down honey in a bottle and looked nervously at Nod. "It doesn't need to be heated up, does it?" I asked.

"No, room temperature is actually best," Nod told me as he handed Alisia to me. I layed her on my lap and stuck the bottle in her mouth and she accepted it eagerly. I smiled in relief as I watched her eat. Now I knew she wasn't starving. I looked up at Nod to share this moment, and I saw that he was already looking at me. When our eyes made contact, he kind of cleared his throat and looked away.

"Nod, do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked him, curious. I didn't know anything about his homelife.

"Nah, it's just me. I just like kids," he answered me with a smile. But his voice grew somber, "My dad kind of died before he and my mom could have any other kids."

My heart panged in sympathy. I knew how that felt. "How old were you?" I asked softly.

"Seven," he replied. "But my mom got sick just after I was born, and it took her a long time to recover. Ronin was my dad's best friend. They were inseparable, practically brothers. Ronin was with my dad when he died. It's why he takes so much responsibility for me." Nod picked up a little pebble and tossed it across the yard. "He promised my dad he'd take care of me."

I remembered their display of affection at Moonhaven fondly. "He does love you though," I said to Nod, smiling.

Nod laughed gleefully. "Yeah, he does, the old badger."

Suddenly there was a swoop down from above, and two feet plopped on the ground, followed by the settling of a gorgeous hummingbird.

"Old badger am I?" Ronin teased Nod, giving him a brief noogie. "I went to Moonhaven to get you, but obviously you weren't there," Ronin said with a small smile.

"Alisia needed some things," I explained, still holding the bottle to her mouth.

"I see," Ronin said, looking fondly down at Alisia. "Well, hop on MK, I've come to take you home." Ronin mounted his hummingbird again, leaving room for me in the front.

"Home? Where?" I asked eagerly, getting up.

"Hold on a second, I want to come," Nod complained.

Ronin looked doubtfully at Nod, me, and then finally his bird. "Well, I guess we can squeeze one more one then," he said. "Let's go," he held the reigns up for me to slide underneath.

I put the empty bottle in a bag. "Nod, you get the bags," I ordered him.

"Royal Advisor for one day and already abusing the power," Nod teased. He picked up the bags and hopped onto the hummingbird behind Ronin.

Ronin put his arms around me to grab the reigns. "Hold Alisia tight," he warned me, "I'm not sure how much she's going to like this."

Ronin was right, as the hummingbird kicked off into the air, Alisia started to cry. Not an 'I'm hungry' cry, not an 'I need changed' cry, terrified screeches. I moved her to my shoulder and started whispering in her ear as I rubbed her back. "Shh, shh baby it's alright. It's okay baby, we're almost done, it'll be over soon." My words did nothing to soothe her. Her wails grew louder as we flew higher and I think they were starting to frighten the bird.

"Almost there," Ronin said in relief. "Just a few more minutes," he added.

"Baby girl, baby girl. It's okay sweetie, everything is just fine. I've got you, I've got you, you're going to be okay." I hushed her, kissing her head. Her cries grew less in intensity and I could look out to see what we were flying above. A community. Houses. Some made of stone, some made of hallowed tree stumps or hallowed mushrooms or whathaveyou.

Ronin started to steer the bird down and I sighed in relief as we touched the ground and Alisia stopped crying. Her only sounds now were angry hiccups. I dismounted from the bird and rocked Alisia gently. "Ooh, poor baby," I coddled her, laughing gently. "You poor thing, you don't like flying, do you?" I murmured, rubbing her back.

Nod and Ronin dismounted from the bird and Nod wrapped an arm around my lower shoulders. Then it kind of instinctively dropped to my waist and he pulled me closer to him. "Alisia didn't like it very much, did she?" he laughed.

The house we landed in front of was really nice. There were actually two 'houses', connected by a wooden bridge. These houses were made of stone, decorated with moss, and they were actually really pretty. They actually looked like homes.

Ronin walked in front of us just a bit. "I'll be right back out, I've got to get something from my place real quick," he said. Then he entered the house on the right!

"Ronin!" I stopped him. "You live right there?" I asked, just a little bit of alarm in my voice.

"Yeah," Ronin answered, a little confused. "We decided it would be best for you to live close to someone who can protect you," Ronin grinned, "And that someone just happens to be me. Anyway, I'll be right back."

I glared daggers at Nod as Ronin retreated into his house. "Did you know I was going to live in Tara's house?" I asked between clenched teeth.

Nod back away. "Whoa, whoa, easy there. This is just as new to me as it is to you! I mean, it does make sense though. Baby Queen," he gestured to Alisia, "Royal Advisor," he gestured to me. "It only makes sense that you would live in the _Queen's_ house."

I sighed and scrunched up my mouth. "Okay," I admitted. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that," I apologized.

Ronin returned from his house with a small key. "MK, this is yours," he handed it to me. Ronin led Nod and I up to the house. I carefully held Alisia as I unlocked the door, and Ronin opened the door for me, letting Nod in behind me with the bags.

The house was really gorgeous on the inside. I could honestly see Tara's touches on the house, even though I didn't really know her. There was a packed dirt floor, but a large, worn green rug covered most of the floor. There was a stone fireplace, and candles sitting on shelves on the walls. There were some pictures of the walls also.

I walked farther into the house, looking at the pictures. There was one in particular that caught my eye. It was one of a younger Tara, a younger Ronin, and a tall young man with dark brown hair and a very familiar face. I felt Nod's presence next to me. "Is that your dad?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," Nod answered, kind of sadly.

I heard Ronin walking around behind us, and I turned around to give him my attention. "MK, this is your home now," he said. I could tell he was trying to put a brave face on. This had to be killing him. "The kitchen is to the right, the bathroom is to the left, and the bedrooms are upstairs," he said, motioning to a staircase. "Nod, we're going to leave and let MK get settled. You're needed on the rebuilding missions anyway, I don't remember giving you the day off."

Nod groaned. He gave Alisia and I a small smile. "See you tomorrow, MK," he walked out the door to wait for Ronin on his bird.

Ronin's cheery façade dimmed just a little as he looked around the house, reminders or Tara still everywhere. His eyes came to rest sadly on me, and I sighed and walked closer to him.

"Take care of the house, MK," he murmured as I put my free arm around him, hugging him tight.

"I will, Ronin. Don't worry," I whispered as he put his arms around me, carefully to not squish Alisa, "Thank you so much." I smiled at him.

He returned my smile as he walked out the door and I could almost hear Tara saying, "_There's that smile."_


	5. Settling In

I decided to take Alisia upstairs, to check out the bedrooms and maybe put Alisia down for a proper nap. I climbed the stairs, cradling Alisia carefully. The stairs opened up into a brightly light bedroom, this floor was wooden, with more green rugs on the floor. The bed was an open flower, lying flat on the floor. There were tall wooden bookshelves sitting against the walls, and next to the bed there was a nightstand with a picture on it. I stepped closer to the nightstand to look at the picture and I made an 'Awwhh' when I recognized it. The picture was of Ronin and Tara, looking completely young and in love.

"Let's go see your room, Lissy." I crooned, crossing the room and entering a nursery. The floor was also wooden in here, but there was a pink rug covering the floor. There was a wooden, rocking cradle with a pink blanket inside. Hanging on the wall, there was a portrait of a beautiful Hispanic woman with curly black hair in a gorgeous flower petal dress. On her head was a crown, and I could only assume that she was the Queen before Tara. In her arms, was an adorable African American little girl. "So it looks like each Queen raises the next one," I assumed out loud. Alisia made a happy gurgle that sounded like she was agreeing with me. I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, next to a window. I hugged Alisia close to me while we rocked. "I really hope I can do this, Alisia." I murmured to her.

"I'm certain you'll do just fine," my dad's voice came from the doorway.

"Dad!" I said, surprised. If I wasn't trying to rock Alisia to sleep, I would've stood up. "How did you know to come here?" I asked him.

"General Ronin said this is where you'd be living. I am actually living somewhere else," Dad said, and he looked just a little annoyed.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" I asked. I'd barely noticed when we walked in that there were only two bedrooms, mine and the nursery.

Dad shook his head. "No, no it's just fine. I'm not far away, I'm just the next house over," he said, sounding like he was reassuring himself. His annoyance melted away and this lovey-dovey look appeared on his face. "This world is wonderful, MK. So many of my theories were right! I think these people actually are living faster than humans! And the complexity of their social structure! Their hierarchy, their traditions! They are so much more complex than I imagined!"

I smiled at his ramblings and of Alisia's window. "They're our traditions now, Dad," I said softly. I stood up slowly and carefully layed Alisia down in her cradle. Then I took Dad's hand and led him out of the room and back downstairs. We sat down on the couch, and I just kind of looked at Bomba. Even though our relationship was better than it was, we'd still been apart for almost eleven years.

Dad chuckled delightedly. "Oh yes, I suppose they are." Dad looked down at the floor and then he looked like he'd just remembered something. "Oh, MK.. I suppose I should tell you..just before I came here, well..Ozzy..Ozzy passed away," Dad said softly.

My heart sank. "Oh.." I said, trying to absorb the impact. Ozzy was a really good dog, and even though we'd also been apart for a long time. Memories came rushing back of him. And then memories of my dad came rushing back to me. Playing outside, swinging, chasing each other. And then finally..memories of my mom. This was too much to bear, and the tears came to my eyes before I could stop them. I put the heels of my hands to my eyes to block the flow.

I heard Dad's intake of breathe, and felt him hesitantly scoot nearer to me. He opened his arms and I fell into them, crying.

"Honey..I didn't realize you would be this upset," he said, holding me tight.

"It's not Ozzy, Dad. I mean, some of it is Ozzy, but.. Dad I really miss Mom," I said in a tearful voice.

Dad sighed heavily, and then I heard him shakily inhale, like he was holding back tears too. "Oh honey.." he said softly, stroking my hair, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

I cried heavily into my dad's shoulder, not responding. I was so _angry_ at everyone when she died. I was completely enraged. I _hated_ my mother for letting the cancer beat her, and I _hated _my father for not being there. I missed her so much..how could she leave me? What would she say, if she could see me now? Honestly, I think she'd be upset. I think she would be disappointed, that I'd 'thrown my life away' for some boy and a baby, and a world I knew nothing about. I hated that I might have disappointed her. But she was dead. And now I would never know what she really thought.

When I was all cried out, I leaned away from my Dad. "Thanks Dad," I tried to smile, wiping my bloodshot eyes. "I actually really needed that," I cry-laughed. "But I think I would just like to be alone right now, and try to get settled in," I said, a little apologetically.

"Of course," Dad said, standing. He put his hand on the top of my head. "MK, I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Dad," I said, wiping the rest of the tears on my sweatshirt. I heard the door shut as Dad left, and I threw myself backward onto the couch. It was half of a pea-pod, filled with something soft, but I wasn't sure what it was. It was white. I grabbed a pillow from the end and hugged it to my chest, staring up at the ceiling.

I was thirsty, so I whirled up and found my way into the kitchen.. and I was completely amazed. These people really were advanced. There were counters.. and a table.. and an icebox. A sink! It looked to be made out of hallow stone, or bones of an animal maybe. I cautiously turned the tap, and clean water poured out. I giggled ecstatically. Running water! I opened several cupboards before I found the cups, but I filled one with water and carefully took a sip, smiling in relief as I tasted the cool, fresh water.

"Aah," I let out a gratified sigh as I slid into a chair at the table. I wasn't sure what to do with myself, exactly. I looked down at myself and then I was like, _"Nope, I know exactly what to do."_

I couldn't run to the bathroom fast enough. I literally shrieked when I saw what my heart most desired- a shower. I stripped my clothes and walked into it, turning the dial experimentally each way to see which direction was hot and which was cold.

When the hot water cascaded over my body, I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," I murmured.

Apparently down here they used honey in everything, because it was in a bottle inside the shower. I used it to wash my hair and scrubbed my body clean of any dirt. When my shower was over, I stepped out and groaned at the thought of having to change back into those nasty clothes. I really needed new ones..

"MK?" I heard a voice come in the door. "MK where are you?" It was Nod, and I panicked. I looked around for anything to cover myself with.

"Nod—" I yelled, finally grabbing what could pass as a towel-like leaf and wrapping it around myself. "Don't come in, I've just gotten out of the shower!"

"Oh!" Nod said. I could hear the amusement in his voice. "I'll just leave these on the couch then and wait outside!" A few moments later I heard the door shut and I sighed in relief. _"That could've been bad,"_ I thought. I cautiously exited the bathroom to see what Nod had left on the couch. I grinned when I saw them. Clothes! It was just two outfits, a dress, and then a shirt and a skirt, but I was so grateful. "Oh my gosh.." I picked up the shirt and skirt first. It was something I _never_ would have worn Up Top, but when in Rome..and I lived in Rome now. They were made of violet petals, both garments were, and the shirt was sleeveless. I threw them on and then opened the door for Nod. He was standing right outside it, and I threw myself at him in a hug. "Thank you so much!" I said, holding him tight.

Nod kind of swirled me around and then set me down. "It was no problem, I knew you needed them," he smiled.

"Where'd you get them?" I asked, twirling the skirt just a bit.

"Well, I told my mom about what we talked about, the wardrobe thing, and I asked if she had any stuff she wanted to give away. She was happy to give some of her old stuff to you, this is what she had that we thought would fit," Nod explained, looking a little embarrassed, his cheeks having a light pink tinge.

"Thank you, I love them," I gushed once again. I stepped into the doorway. "Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Sure," he obliged. He had to duck just a bit to fit his tall frame into the door. "How are you settling in?" he asked.

"Alright, I guess," I said. I picked up the dress and headed up the stairs to lay it on my bed, not realizing that I was inadvertently leading Nod to my bedroom. As he reached the top of the stairs he saw the room.

"Wow, nice," Nod admired. Suddenly Alisia started to cry.

"Oh, Alisia's awake. She's been sleeping for a really long time," I said, rushing into the nursery.

I peered into her cradle and Alisa lay wailing on her back, scrunching her tiny fists by her head. "Awh, shh," I said to her, picking her up gently. "She's probably hungry again," I reasoned. Nod found the bags full of things we'd bought earlier and got a bottle ready for me, handing it to me. I stood up and fed her the bottle, and Nod stood just behind me. I looked up at him and he was looking at Alisia with a small smile on his face.

"She's possibly the cutest Queen I've ever seen," he said, putting an arm around my shoulders again. It sent shivers down my spine.

I giggled. "I'd say I have to agree." I looked adoringly down into her angel face.


	6. Something More?

As the months passed, I settled into my new role well. I began to feel less and less like some kind of weird babysitter, and more like a mommy.

Alisia was maturing more everyday, progress I was thrilled to see her make. It was also kind of bittersweet. She was the sweetest, most adorable little thing and I loved her to the moon and back. I couldn't believe she was getting so big!

Nod was making progress as well. He was really advancing as a Leafman, he'd been promoted to a Lieutenant. I am so proud of him. He comes to see Alisia and I almost every day. His sweet smiles were getting impossible to resist.

My relationship with my dad was a lot better too. He comes to see us almost as much as Nod. Dad spent a lot of time at Nim Galuu's, eager to delve into the past of this world. He shares a lot of what he learns with me. Sometimes we go to Nim's together.

However, the person I'd made the most progress with, and this probably surprised me the most, was Ronin. I made his lunch for him sometimes and brought it to work for him. We ate supper together probably two nights a week, usually with Dad and Nod along too. He'd become a suddenly irreplaceable part of my life. And he adored Alisia. Watching him with her was fascinating. If Alisia had needed a godfather, Ronin would be it.

One Saturday about noon, I heard a knock at the door, and Nod's voice outside.

"MK! Come here, I have something to show you!" he sounded excited.

I grinned in anticipation and scooped up Alisia, who had been playing with some toys Dad had gotten for her on the floor. "Nod's here!" I told her, kissing the side of her face.

She babbled and cooed as I opened the door, and my face lit up in delight when I saw what Nod had for me. He was standing next to his bird, he'd gotten a hummingbird, his poor old sparrow just needed retired. He was grinning at me, showcasing his invention.

On the back of Nod's saddle, was a carseat.

"Nod!" I said in shock. He crossed over to me and took Alisia from my arms, and she planted her palm on his lips.

"Hey kiddo," he said around her hand. I walked up to Zeeba, his bird, and inspected the carseat. It was detatchable but firmly locked into place. There were restraints to keep her in the seat. At about two months, Lissy had gotten over her fear of flying.

"Nod, this is amazing!" I said, turning back to him.

He smiled with a small blush on his face. "Yeah, well, I figured we should have one," he said, bouncing gently with Alisia. "It's safer this way."

I walked up to Nod and hugged him around Alisia, and he held me tight with his free arm. "Thank you," I smiled gratifyingly.

Nod laughed, "I was glad to." He looks up at the position of the sun and asks, "Wanna try it out? We could go get some lunch."

"Sure," I agreed, taking Alisia back from Nod. "Hey baby, let's go get something to eat," I cooed at her, smiling and delighting in her smiles back. "Nod got you a baby seat!" I said as I strapped her in.

Nod climbed onto Zeeba and took the reins, and I slid in behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I missed that.

"Enjoying yourself, huh?" Nod teased me, with an exuberant grin on his face.

My face blushed bright red. "Eyes on the sky, hotrod!" I teased back. I couldn't describe the way Nod made me feel. Like my heart was flying, like I was walking on the clouds. "Where do you want to go?" I asked him.

Nod's lips turned up into a mischievous smirk. "Oh, I've got a place in mind," he said.

I was very curious, but I was also excited. I turned around to check on Alisia.. and smiled at her as she sat securely in her carseat. Her wisps of curly blonde hair were flying around her happy face.

I started to look down, to see where we were headed, but underneath looked to be all houses. When Nod landed in front of a sweet, though a bit worn looking cottage, I started to get an idea.

Nod dismounted Zeeba and turned to smile at me, looking a little nervous. He offered me his hand, and I took it and dismounted too, a wondering smile growing on my face. Nod unfastened Alisia from her car seat and placed her on his hip. When Nod and I were together I practically had to rip Alisia out of his arms to get some time with her. I didn't mind at all though. I loved that Nod loved Alisia so much.

Nod gestured with his free hand. "MK, this is my home. I live here with my mom, and—" the apples of his cheeks got a little pink, "I've brought you here to meet her."

Nod had brought me home to meet his mother! "Finally!" I exclaimed. Honestly, I had been so curious about Nod's mother. The woman who gave me clothes when I first got here, who sent cookies with Nod on Wednesday afternoons, the woman Nod had been telling me about for months. I took Nod's hand to calm his nerves and smiled sweetly into his eyes. "I can't wait to see her," I said softly. I meant it so much. My heart was in its happy place. It was obvious the way Nod and I felt about each other. We still hadn't kissed though—not since my first day in the Leafkingdom.

Nod reciprocated my grin. "Let's go, she's probably waiting for us," he said, and we walked up to Nod's house. Nod let go of my hand to open the door for me, and I cautiously stepped into Nod's home. Nod stepped in behind me, cradling Alisia still on his hip.

"Go on just ahead, the kitchen's right there," Nod said. He put his hand on the small of my back, guiding me. I was the nervous one now. What if she didn't like me? Nod's touch was sending strikes of electricity down my entire body. When I reached the doorway to the kitchen, I saw an old woman sitting at the table. She had grey hair that was put in a bun, wrinkled tan skin, and when she looked up at me to smile, her eyes were an ocean blue. She stood quickly and put her arms out.

"You must be Mary Katherine!" she said excitedly, and rushed forward to wrap her arms around me om a hug. "I'm Violet, Nod's mother, he's told me so much about you," Violet explained, grasping my hands in hers.

I smiled widely, blushing a little and looking back at Nod. "Nod talks about you a lot as well!" I laughed.

Nod wrapped his arm around my waist again and said, "Mom, this is MK, and this is the Queen, Alisia."

Violet tilted her head to the side and dipped just a bit in a small curtsy. I didn't mind, Alisia was just a baby. She didn't know what curtsying was. She had no idea what kind of position she was in, or would be. Her powers hadn't quite grown in. Nim say they wouldn't really make an appearance until she was about three. But the forest around her, wherever she went, looked beautiful and vibrant.

Violet stared at Alisia, taking in her light peach skin, wisps of blonde hair, and deep as the night sky blue eyes.

Alisia stared back at her, curiously exploring Violet's new face with her eyes.

"Well hello, sweet thing," Violet cooed. Then she moved back and said, "Let's sit down and eat."

There were three chairs around the round little table, and a high chair, so Nod put Alisia in the high chair and sat across from me, with Violet at the head of the table. I'd brought some of Alisia's baby food with me, so I started to feed her. She'd been on solids for about a month now.

Violet watched Alisia and I with a contented look on her face. "She's such a cute little thing.. reminds me a little of Nod when he was a baby," she said in a reminiscing tone of voice.

"Mom.." Nod started.

"He was such an easy baby," Violet complimented. "His eyes were blue too until they turned brown when he was a year old. He has his father's eyes."

I smiled encouragingly at Violet, a pang of sympathy in my heart. "Easy baby? He seems to be a bit of a wild child," I teased Nod from across the table.

"Oh well, you'll learn how the terrible twos will effect Alisia too. They get everyone!" Violet laughed.

We had a great lunch together. I was so happy to have finally met Nod's mom, and she seemed to really like me, and I really liked her.

Nod stood at the end of a long conversation and stretched. "Well Mom, I have to get back to work soon, and take MK and Ace home."

We all stood then. Alisia had been passed around until she made it to Violet's arms, and had been playing contentedly with a long wooden necklace hanging around Violet's neck.

Nod and his mother hugged, then he removed Alisia from Violet's arms and said, "I'll be with Zeeba," as he walked outside.

My heart turned soft as Violet gave me a tight hug. "My son loves you," she said surely.

My eyebrows rose and I gave a short laugh. I wasn't expecting that bombshell!

"No, it's true! I have never in my life seen my boy so happy. He was a troubled child, after the death of his father. And he was a troubled teenager, with his newfound responsibilities and his carefree attitude. I was worried he was spiraling downhill. But you, Mary Katherine. You've molded my son into an entirely new person. Look at the way he is with Alisia. He loves her like his own daughter," Violet laughed, tears shining in her eyes. She hugged me tightly one more time, and I wrapped my arms around her as well, tears shining in my own eyes. I hadn't been held by someone like this since my mother died. "Thank you so much Mary Katherine," Violet whispered.

I laughed and wiped the few tears out of eyes after we let go before I whispered a bombshell of my own. "I love him too."

Violet hooted a laugh. "Well what's stopping you two!? I'm not going to live forever, you know!"

I giggled and said goodbye, finally, and walked out to Zeeba. Nod was leaning against her, his hand in Alisia's carseat, and she was playing with his fingers.

"What took you so long?" he asked curiously.

"We were just talking," I answered with a mischievous grin.

Nod took a closer look at me. "MK, you were crying," he said seriously, and put his arms at my elbows. "What happened?" he implored.

I smiled and put my hands on his shoulders. "Nod, it's nothing. Your mom is a wonderful person. We just had a heart to heart," I comforted him.

"Oh. Well, okay then," he reasoned, consoled but still curious. He mounted Zeeba and I slid behind him again.

When we touched down in front of my house I was a little sad, because that meant Nod had to go back to work and we wouldn't be together anymore.

I took Alisia out of her 'car'seat and placed her on my hip, waiting to say goodbye to Nod.

"Ronin and I get off early tonight, we'll come over. Okay?" Nod proposed, smiling.

"Alright, see you then," I accepted, watching Zeeba rise into the air, the love of my life on her back. The love of my life and I was too scared to tell him.

"Bye guys!" Nod said with a grin, and retreated into the sky, back towards Moonhaven and the Leafman camp. Training and recruits had increased phenomenally since Tara's death. Even though Dagda was dead and Mandrake was presumed dead, Ronin had been immovable on the point that the army needed expanded. More protection. Especially since the new Queen was defenseless herself. Ronin had asked that I receive training. I was a little hesitant, simply because I am not athletic. At all. I'm basically graceless. Ronin tells me that I have four hidden guards wherever I go, but I never see them. Thus the hidden part of their title.

I carried Alisia into the house and we had a bit of a lazy afternoon. Anticipation was building in my stomach to seeing Nod again. I'd tell him tonight. I had to.

**Sorry about this chapter guys, I feel like it's not my best work. I'm trying to speed things up, and I've had a rough couple of days. My dog nearly died the day before yesterday, and yesterday we took him to the vet.. Buddy is 13, and severely arthritic. The vet said most dogs his breed don't live to be that old. So if I'm a bit lax in updating, I ask that you please be understanding, because if Buddy doesn't make it it's going to be very hard on me. But anyway. Thank you guys so much for all the love on this fic! Please continue to review, many reviews make for happy authors make for faster chapters. **** & if you guys have something relevant that maybe you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters, I'd love to hear it!**

**Xoxo**

**Erin!**


	7. Ronin's Point of View

**This next chapter is in omniscient 3****rd**** person, mostly revolving around Nod and Ronin. **** I know you guys wanted to see some more Ronin, and I did too. I think this might be exactly what I need to get out of my rut. Hold tight, more MK Nod coming up soon! Thank you guys all so much for understanding. **** I'll tell Buddy you guys are thinking about him lol.**

Nod hopped back onto Zeeba and flew back to his restoration site. He and Ronin were rebuilding houses today. It would have been work for the Queen, if she were old enough, but obviously she wasn't. Nod held his head up and let the wind fly through his hair, relishing the wind's grab on every part of his body as he accelerated. He may be a bonified Leafman now, but he still loved racing. Nod never got to do it anymore, seeing as how he never had enough time, the track needed rebuilt and the Leafman had sworn off of that, and Bufo wasn't around to run it. He'd split town after he squealed to Mandrake. He would've been arrested for treason and possibly executed, but for now he was just in an unofficial exile. Nod spotted Ronin pulling up house walls with some other troops, and steered Zeeba to the ground. He hopped off of her and ran up next to Ronin, grabbing the empty vine and pulling on it with all his strength. Together, the Leafmen pulled up the wall and it stood sturdily.

"Hey," Ronin greeted Nod. "Have a nice lunch?" he asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Yeah," Nod answered with a smile. "MK gave me yours, it's in the saddlebag," he said, motioning to Zeeba, who was fastened tight with the other birds.

"Mhm, I'll get it later," Ronin replied. "We need to get more of these walls up."

The two men went to another destroyed house, and attached the vines to the walls, so they could pull it up. They started to tug, and felt the weight of hundreds of pounds in their muscles.

"I went to take MK to meet my mom today," Nod said with some difficulty, sweat showing on his brow.

"Did you now? How'd it go?" Ronin grunted.

"I'm not sure. Well? MK came out crying," Nod groaned, tugging his hardest on the vine. Finally, the wall came up and into place. It was completely exhausting work.

Ronin let his breath out in a sigh of relief. He placed his hands behind him on his back and stretched. If Tara were still here, he would've had the pleasure of going home to a massage, probably. But.. Tara wasn't here. He raised his eyebrows at Nod's news. But internally, he knew that that must mean something had gone well. Ronin shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "Nod, I think we should have a talk," Ronin said seriously. The way MK and Nod carried on wasn't sanctioned. She was the Royal Advisor, and until Alisia was old enough to make her own decisions, MK would act as Queen. Ronin knew what he had to do to make this alright, but it almost pained him. He didn't know if Nod was ready. It was a huge responsibility.

Nod gave Ronin a suspicious look. "About..what?" he asked curiously.

Ronin looked around and then looked tiredly at Zeeba. "Come sit with me a spell while I eat my lunch," he said, practically limping towards Nod's young hummingbird.

Nod's insides were churning. Ronin never asked him to do something like this unless it was an extremely special occasion. Did he do something wrong? No.. Ronin would be angry if he'd done something wrong.. Ronin seemed kind of.. conflicted.

Ronin leafed through Nod's saddle bags until he found his lunch, and dropped himself onto a stick with a groan. Nod lowered himself carefully onto the stick across from Ronin, watching him carefully.

Ronin took a bite into his lunch, swallowed and then grabbed a drop of dew. He offered a drop to Nod and he took it, sipping slowly.

Ronin looked down, his brow furrowed, unsure of how to say what he needed to say. He started with, "Nod, I'm promoting you to the Official Royal Protector or the Adviser and her Queen."

Nod's eyes widened, but then Ronin continued. "And I think you and MK should get married."

Nod started to choke on his dew, with huge, chest thrusting coughs. Ronin's eyes widened and he reached his hands out for his adopted son, but he knew it had just gone down the wrong pipe. It would be over soon.

"Ro-" cough "-nin" cough "I can't just-"

"I know it's a big step," Ronin's voice took on a soothing tone, "But-"

"Big step!? We're not even _dating! _I can't just—"

"Nod, listen to me lad—"

"Go from more than friends to marriage in _one step!"_

"Lad, _listen to me,_" Ronin's voice grew stern, and Nod was temporarily snapped out of his panic mode. "Nod. I'm saying this for your own good. You and MK's relationship is not sanctioned. It's only because the Queen is so young that the Council has not yet gotten involved. You know how they are!"

Part of the reason that Ronin and Tara never could have truly been together was because of the Council. They were a group of crotchety old Jinn who still firmly believed in ruling the way they had in the Middle Ages—one Queen, and one King of royal blood. Ronin was not of royal blood, and if the Council had ever gotten physical proof of Ronin and Tara's relationship, he possibly could have lost his job.

Ronin sighed. "Nod, I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made. If you love MK—"

"I do. I do love her. It's just.."

"Scary, I know. I know it's scary. But it's not going to be like this forever. You understand what I'm saying, don't you Nod?"

Nod sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess. I know what you're saying. I just.. I think I need a little time to absorb it and reflect upon it myself," he contended.

Ronin nodded, satisfied. At least he'd made the boy think. "Well you can do that while you're working. Go help the guys, your break was twice as long as everyone else's," he said seriously, taking another bite out of his sandwich.

As he watched Nod's eyes narrow and return to work, he felt a pang in his heart for all the chances he'd missed. He had been as young and as in love as Nod is once and he hadn't made the most of it. There had to have been something he could have done.. something that would have saved Tara. Something that could've let them be together. He had to save Nod now, from making the same mistakes he had made. Ronin sighed and shook his head, eating some more. _"Crazy young pup,"_ he thought.

**Well, what did you guys think? **


	8. True Love's Kiss

"Maybe you should dress up a bit," Ronin said, staring at Nod through slightly narrowed eyes.

Nod was taking off his armor and setting it in his slot at the Leafmen base. "What for?" Nod asked, feigning ignorance.

"_Nod_," Ronin admonished him. "You _have_ to do it tonight. This could be your only chance. I'm not sure you understand how serious thi-"

"Not sure I understand?! Ronin, this is _my life._ Getting engaged is one of the _biggest_ decisions anyone ever makes! I just want to be sure. I'm trying to be as serious as possible!" Nod fired back, releasing the leaf curtain that served as a door to his armor locker.

"That's what I'm saying! Look presentable. To show MK that you mean business. I'll head over before you get there and maybe put a bug in her ear that she should dress up as well. She'd feel dumb if you got there and she was more underdressed than you." Ronin reasoned, closing up his armor locker as well.

Nod sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He glanced at Ronin with a bit of a puppy-dog look in his eyes.

Ronin sighed as well and scrunched up his mouth in deliberation. "Nod, I know this is nerve wracking. Maybe you don't have to propose tonight. But you have to do it _soon_, and you definitely have to tell her how you feel tonight," Ronin said seriously.

Nod looked away. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?" he asked nervously.

Ronin glared at Nod in a 'You've GOT to be kidding me' fashion. He smacked Nod on the back of the head lightly. "Of course she feels the same way, you git!"

Ronin then briefly massaged Nod's hair. "Now go home and get ready. Ask your mother's advice, she'll know what to do," he ordered.

Nod nodded, a bit annoyed for being patronized so firmly. "See ya," he said goodbye, and exited the Leafmen base.

This was completely nerve wracking. But he'd just have to.. suck it up. If MK didn't feel the same way.. then he guessed that this was just all for naught then. He wouldn't have to worry about MK rejecting his proposal. But if she did feel the same way.. a loveydovey smile appeared at Nod's face. He was head over heels for MK. And he adored Alisia to the moon and back. Being around her as she grew up.. would be a dream come true, honestly. Being a family with the woman he loved? It's what every man dreams about.

Nod set Zeeba down in front of his house and removed her saddle. He set it outside his door. Zeeba had a family too. Being a Leafman's ride was just her 'day job'. She'd come back again when he called her in the morning.

Nod opened his front door and strode into the house. "Mom, I'm home," he called, his brown eyes searching the room for his mother.

"Hi honey!" Violet's voice sounded somewhat distant, she was probably in her bedroom. "Come in here for a second?" she asked.

Nod followed the sound of Violet's voice into her room. She was standing in front of her dresser, cradling something in her hand.  
"Mom?" Nod said quizzically.

Violet looked up and smiled. "Ah, there you are," she greeted him. "Come here, I have something for you," Violet said mystically.

Nod approached her curiously and Violet smiled encouragingly. "I talked to MK today," she began, "And when the time is ready, I want you to give this to her."

From her palm, Violet produced a ring. The band was a vine stiffened by starch, and the 'stone' was cut amber. That's what was used as diamonds in the leaf kingdom. As far as rings go, this was a beautiful one.

"Mom," Nod stared at Violet and the ring in awe. "This was yours..are you.. sure?"

"I'm sure, Nod. I know what she means to you, and what you to her," Violet assured softly.

Nod chuckled. "Is it that obvious?" he laughed.

Violet laughed with him. "When it's real, it always is!" She placed her hands on her tall son's shoulders and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "I am so very proud of you Nod," she whispered.

Nod tried to stop the tears from welling in his eyes, but he really couldn't help it. He'd always hated the fact that he cried so easy. "Thanks, Mom," he thanked her, trying to sound as manly as possible.

Violet laughed, wiping the tears away from Nod's face and then her own. "Now, I understand it that you are going to Mary Katherine's tonight?"

Nod laughed and pocketed the ring. "Yup," he affirmed.

"Well, dress nice and go get her, tiger!" Violet patted Nod's cheek with laughing words.

Nod smiled and went to his room. _"Dress nice.."_ he thought, and looked around his room.

"_How?"_ He'd never needed to dress up for anything in his life! Except.. there was his dad's end of life celebration. But he doubted the clothes from when he was seven would still fit. While Nod was turning in circles, staring at his room in bewilderment, he heard a knock at his doorway.

"Nod?"

Nod turned and his mom came in, clothes in her arms. She laid them down on his bed. "I thought you might want these," Violet said with a knowing smile. Then she added kind of sadly, "They were your father's."

Nod sadly smiled back at her and went to putting them on.

MK

It was nearly suppertime when I heard a knock at my door. I was on the floor playing with Alisia, and then I heard it. "Looks like they're here, Lissy!" I smiled at her, my heart alight with anticipation. I went and threw open the door, hoping to see Nod. It was Ronin. My heart fell, but only slightly. "Oh, hi Ronin!" I greeted him with a smile. "I thought you might be-"

"Nod?" Ronin cut in with a grin, "Yeah, I bet you hoped so," he teased me.

I folded my arms and cocked my head at him. "Whatever do you mean?" I asked coyly.

Ronin strode across the floor and carefully picked up Alisia. "Oh, cut it. You know!" he said, tickling Alisia.

I scrunched my face up and ran my hand along my ponytail. "Is it that obvious?" I asked, feeling a bit silly.

Ronin laughed. "To everyone but yourselves," he answered wisely.

The longer I looked at him the more I realized how … fancy… he looked. He was wearing his white General's jacket, and that was usually reserved for special occasion.

"Where's the party?" I asked curiously, noting his formal duds.

"We thought we'd make tonight special. Maybe you just dress accordingly as well," Ronin hinted.

"Special? What?" I laughed, a little confused.

"It's fine, we just haven't really had a celebration, you know? A 'welcome' party, if you will," Ronin supplemented.

"Ah, so that's it," I played along, still not buying it exactly. I backed up towards the stairs, heading up to change. There was no way that Ronin could know that I was planning on talking to Nod tonight.. could he?

"Just go and get ready, Alisia is fine with me," Ronin said, sitting down on the couch and placing Alisia on his lap.

"Alright," I said, and bounded up the stairs. No matter how old I was, I always still raced myself to the top. I burst into my room, which was a bit more cluttered than when I inherited it, but still clean. I sat on my bed, staring a little nervously around my room. What should I wear? Special.. something special. I wanted to look great, as great as I could when I told Nod how I felt. I ruffled through my closet. Should I wear something of his Mom's? Mhm, maybe not. I leafed through until I found one that just felt right. It was an elegant dress made from pale pink petals. I sighed in relief as I put it on. It looked really good.

I scrunched my mouth up in frustration. Now what to do with my hair. I went to lean in front of the pool of water I kept as a looking glass in my room. I'm sure there were mirror shards around here somewhere.. I just didn't have one.

I took my ponytail out, and my shoulder length reddish brown hair fell down. I couldn't just leave it like that.. I put my hands around it, drawing it up once again. Suddenly I got an idea. I grabbed around my vanity table for some small flowers. More clover, really. But they had flexible stems and pretty white flowers on the end. I did some finagling with them in my hair, and.. viola! Half of my hair was done up in a bun at the back of my head, and the other half was laying at my shoulders still. The underside was just curly enough to be cute. But I was still just a little nervous. I carefully treaded downstairs, and when I reached the end of stairs, I stepped out into the living room. To my surprise, Nod was already there, sitting on the couch with Ronin and Alisia.

"Oh!" I emitted in surprise. "Hi Nod, I didn't hear you come in," I said.

Nod and Ronin immediately stood when they noticed my presence, awestruck looks on their faces.

"Wow," Nod whispered. "You look..beautiful."

I blushed deep purple and stared shyly at the ground, but then I got the courage to look at him and notice what he was wearing. He had on a black vest over a white shirt, with black plants.

"Not too shabby yourself, there, Lieutenant Handsome!" I teased him.

"Actually, I'm the Official Royal Protector now," Nod answered me, taking my hand and kneeling with a smile before he stood back up.

My shoulders slacked in excited shock before wrapping my arms around Nod in a congratulatory hug. "Aw, really!? I'm so happy for you, Nod!" I exclaimed happily, but then a thought popped into my head that confused me in the slightest. "Wait a second," I turned to Ronin, "Ronin, I thought you were the Royal Protector?"

"Well, every Queen has her own protector. I was Tara's. Usually the Queen chooses for herself, when she's old enough, but before then someone is appointed. For now, call us partners," Ronin explained with a gentle smile.

I smiled at Nod. "Well, that's great, Nod." This news thrilled me. If he was Alisia's official protector.. then we would be together a lot more.

Ronin swooped Alisia around a little, smiling at her delighted shrieks. "I thought maybe we'd go to Nim's?" he suggested. "The special for tonight is pumpkin risotto."

I raised my eyebrows. I'd never heard of that dish before. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss a good hamburger or a steak. We didn't eat a lot of meat down here. It wasn't really part of their culture to kill a chipmunk or a squirrel, but sometimes it did happen and we ate it then. Such an occasion hadn't happened while I was here yet, I had just heard stories from Ronin.

"Sure," I agreed with a smile. "Sounds great." I took Alisia from Ronin and balanced her on my hip. "I'll just get the diaper bag and everything and be right out," I said. Nod and Ronin went out to wait with their birds and I rushed around, putting everything in the bag. "Tonight's the night, Lissy," I whispered to my daughter. "I have to tell Nod how I feel today." I laughed and kissed her on the nose. "I just can't handle hiding it anymore."

I slung the diaper bag on my other shoulder and carried Alisia outside. The sun was just setting, it was beautiful. Nod looked like a knight on a white horse, outlit by the sunset. He'd fastened his baby seat onto his saddle, and I strapped Alisia into it. I carefully climbed onto the saddle and put my arms around Nod's waist.

"Ready?" Nod asked me with a smile.

"Yep, we're good," I answered him, and Zeeba took off into the air.

The ride to Nim's was relatively short, and Nim was thrilled to see us. He made all the drinks in the house free for an hour in honor of Alisia's presence.

We sat at a table in the balcony, and when the pumpkin risotto arrived, I eyed it carefully.

Nod noticed my odd glances and laughed. "What are you looking at?"

I shook my head with a smirk. "I was just thinking of hamburgers," I said just a tad wistfully.

Nod looked amused. "What's that?" he asked.

I took a bite into my risotto and surprisingly, it was really good. Sweet yet kind of tangy. "Well, it's meat from a cow," I explained.

Ronin looked puzzled. "What's a cow?"

I tilted my head a little bit. "Right, I guess there aren't any cows in the woods. It's an animal, kind of the size of a deer, but much fatter, and it could be brown, or white and black. They make milk and then you can harvest them and get beef," I explained.

"Mhm," Nod made a sound of understanding as he bit into his risotto. As I stared at him, I noticed that he looked kind of nervous.

Alisia made a whiny sound and reached for my risotto.

"Do you want a bite, Lissy?" I cooed at her, spooning some risotto into her mouth. Nod, Ronin and I watched carefully for her reaction.

Alisia kind of scrunched her face up to the sweet taste and stuck her tongue out, pumpkin all over it. We laughed.

"You don't like it?" I asked her after laughing.

Nod and Ronin started to talk about work a little bit and I'd ask questions here and there. We had a good dinner, but my gaze was constantly drawn to Nod. I had to tell him tonight. When should I do it? I didn't want to do it with Ronin right here, that would be super awkward.

"MK?" a voice brought me out of my thoughts. "MK, hello in there?" It was Nod.

I snapped out of it. "Oh what?" I laughed. "Sorry, I zoned out there for a second."

"Ronin said somebody was shooting off fireworks. Do you want to go see them?" Nod asked me, standing. "We can see them from the balcony."

I looked nervously at Alisia. "Alisia hates loud noises.." I said, deliberating. I wanted to go see them, but Alisia cried when something too loud happened. Like when she knocks her food bowl on the floor and it clangs. Or thunder, gosh she h_ates _thunder.

Ronin crossed into Nod's seat, which was next to Alisia's. "I'll stay here with her," Ronin convinced me, "She'll be fine, you two go."

I smiled gratefully at Ronin. Nod offered his hand and I took it. He escorted me to the balcony, and I felt like a couple in one of those old time movies. We were some of the few people on the balcony, and the fireworks hadn't started yet.

We walked to the edge of the balcony and Nod let go of my hand as I leaned against the railing, looking up at the stars. "It's beautiful," I whispered breathlessly, marveling at the night sky. I thought that the sky would look different from down here.. but it really didn't. But then again, even when I was a stomper, I always felt small when I looked at the stars.

I glanced at Nod and found that he was looking at me with a small smile on his face. "Yeah," he agreed, "It really is."

I blushed lightly and Nod cleared his throat.

"Nod—" I started.

"MK, I—" We both started talking at the same time.

I giggled and Nod rubbed the back of his neck with his hands. "Ladies first," he said with a smile.

This was it. My heart was racing at a thousand beats per second. "Okay, promise you won't judge me?" I asked nervously.

Nod laughed. "I promise."

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "The thing is Nod, my time down here.. it's been the best experience of my life. I love everything about this kingdom. The people, the scenery, Moonhaven, Nim's.. choosing to stay here and raise Alisia was the best decision I've ever made."

Nod listened carefully, a smile on his face, but he looked a little nervous, like he was expecting a 'but'. And it was coming.

"But," I continued. "I think.. that my favorite thing about being down here.. is you. I really, really like you Nod.. and I'm tired of hiding it. I didn't want things to be weird or awkward between us—"

Nod's face lit up like the stars above us, and he took his face in my hands. His lips inched closer to mine and when they met—that's when the first firework went off.

"Mary Katherine," he whispered, his face close to mine, "I have wanted to do that since the first day I found out you were staying, and _every day since then._"

My mouth opened in an 'o' of surprise, and my heart soared. I placed a hand on Nod's jaw and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, twirling me on a balcony in the night time, fireworks going off above our heads.

**Well guys! Sorry, this chapter was probably confusing, what with the 3****rd**** and 1****st**** mixed and everything, but I really love writing from Nod and Ronin's point of view—I might do that more often, maybe. I've never really written romance between two humans before.. and never quite experienced it myself, really… so I hope I did alright! Review and tell me how you liked it! I know Nod didn't propose right then, but it's coming, don't worry. 3**

**Much love!**

**Xoxo**

**Erin!**


	9. The Return

Nearly the rest of my evening was a haze. I spent it with people who I loved more than anything in the entire world, my daughter, my..boyfriend.. and a man who I had come to known as a second father.

After Nod and I had kissed and finally told each other about how we felt, Ronin did bring Alisia out to the balcony to see the fireworks. She reacted better than I thought. There were some that did frighten her a little, but she was too fascinated by the colors to cry. She was very brave. We were on our way home now, my arms wrapped around Nod's waist, but my head was in the clouds. Figuratively speaking, we weren't flying that high.

I was happier than I had been in a long time, but unfortunately, Zeeba landed all too soon, and Alisia and I had to go home.

I dismounted off of Zeeba, and Nod followed me. He unstrapped Alisia from her car seat, making funny faces at her as he did so. She giggled and tried to mimic him, but all she could manage was opening her mouth wide. She looked like a baby bird, begging for food. I laughed at them and Nod handed Alisia to me.

I looked up at him and his face was outlined by the stars. I blushed as he put a finger under my chin and lifted my lips to meet his in a goodnight kiss.

I grinned at him. "Good night," I said happily.

"See you tomorrow, Your Excellency," he corrected.

I laughed again, "Stop it, Nod." Nod mounted Zeeba and waved to Alisia and I as he took off. We waved back, and shouted our good byes to Ronin as he followed Nod.

As soon as the guys left, I could fully act upon my craziness. Kissing Nod made me want to jump up and down with happiness, _dance._ I ran in the house and squealed happily. I twirled Alisia until I was scared of getting her dizzy and then hugged her close.

"Oh my gosh, baby. Today was the day," I murmured quietly, with my eyes closed. I looked down at Lissy and she was looking at me, with those huge blue eyes that I loved so much. She looked tired, so I kissed her nose and walked up the stairs to put her in her crib. But as soon as I reached the top of the stairs, my heart dropped. The upstairs was destroyed, and as I turned to look in Alisia's room, her crib had been smashed in anger.

Someone had been in my house.

Someone

Was

Still

There.

I stared in horror at the blue face I thought I would never see again, and he looked back at me with a pleasant expression on his face. He had been waiting.

I _screamed._ As I screamed, Alisia began to wail. I turned around and ran back down the stairs and out of the house as fast as I could, still screaming. Ronin had to be home, please, please Ronin hear me. Hear me hear me hear me.

I was too slow, a hand gripped my shoulder from behind and jerked me around.

"Going somewhere?" Mandrake asked me in a suave voice. "You weren't home, so I just thought I'd wait for you."

Suddenly I saw Ronin run out of the house, looking extremely alarmed, sword at the ready. He put finger to his lips in a signal for me to be quiet as he inched up behind Mandrake.

Ronin took the butt of his sword and smacked Mandrake in the back of the head with it, in an attempt to knock him out. I watched Mandrake's face twist in rage and pain, but he didn't fall. He did however, let go of my shoulder and push me to the ground as he swirled around to see his attacker.

"MK! Get N, he'll know what to do! Bird's in front of the house!" Ronin ordered at me as Mandrake took a swipe at him with the rot stick.

Mandrake turned to try and stop me, but Ronin yelled, "Oh no you don't!" He grabbed one of the ears from the bat cape that was seemingly attatched to Mandrake's head somehow, he wasn't usually seen without it.

Mandrake turned back and around and engaged with Ronin in what was the start of an epic battle. But I couldn't stay and watch. I needed to alert the Kingdom, I needed to get Alisia somewhere safe.

It was going to be really hard to fly and hold Alisia at the same time, but I had to try. She was still crying, and she was helping me by holding onto me as tightly as she could with her tiny little fists. I grabbed the reins with one hand and put the other hand on Alisia's back, trying to stay balanced. It was dark, and I prayed I remembered my way to Nod's house. I took off in what felt like the right direction and scoured the ground beneath for his house. As soon as I saw it, my heart leaped in relief. I started to land Ronin's bird, and as soon as he touched ground I leaped off, throwing myself to the ground and sprinting for the door. I didn't knock, I couldn't, not when this was so serious. I opened the door.

"Nod? Violet?" I called frantically. "Please help me, Ronin's in trouble!"

Nod and Violet both came running around the corner from a hallway. Nod crossed the room over to me and placed his hands on my elbows. "What's wrong? What happened?" he asked seriously over Alisia's screams.

"Mandrake's back, he was at the house, Ronin's with him, he needs help!" I said as fast as I could.

"Stay here," Nod ordered as he sprinted out the door.

I resented being told to stay, but I knew I should. I wanted to protect Nod and Ronin, but there's no way I could do that. I resented that I couldn't protect myself, protect my own daughter. I needed that Leafmen training. I was going to do it. Become a Leafwoman. I had to.

My eyes followed Nod out the door as he jumped on Ronin's bird and flew off. I didn't know if he was going straight to Ronin or if he was going to alert someone else. I shifted Alisia to my other shoulder, her cries had quieted to mewls as soon as she saw Nod. I put my hand on her head and kissed the side of her head. "We're safe now. It's okay," I whispered to her. But all I had to do was look at Violet to start crying again. I was shaking and my legs were weak. I collapsed onto the couch behind me, staring ahead. I was cold. I felt a blanket being wrapped around my shoulders, a hand rubbing my back.

"Maybe you should sleep," a comforting voice whispered in my ear.

"I can't," I whispered. "Not until I know they are safe." I realized who I was with and looked into Violet's eyes. I smiled gently. "I told him tonight. We kissed. It was magical," I used small sentences. It seemed to be like all I was capable of right now.

Violet stroked my hair gently. "That is amazing, dear," she said quietly.

Nod rushed to MK's house. Ronin's bird couldn't fly fast enough for Nod. He'd already lost one father. There was no way he was going to let himself lose another one. He didn't even wait to land, Nod leaped off of the bird, tumbling down and expertly landing on his feet, like a true Leafman.

He whipped his sword out of its sheath, holding it at the ready as he looked around for Mandrake and Ronin. He couldn't see them.. where were they? Suddenly he heard a groan.

Nod's eyes started searching the ground, and as soon as he saw the heap on the ground, his stomach lurched. He sprinted over to Ronin and threw down his sword, turning Ronin over, holding him in his arms.

"Ronin, what is it? Where's Mandrake?" Nod asked, scared to death. Ronin had to be okay. He just had to.

Ronin looked at Nod with bruised eyes. He looked a bit like he did the night the pod bloomed. Bruised, battered. "He got away," Ronin muttered. "Damn bastard," he groaned.

"Are you okay?" Nod asked. "Do we need to get you to the medic?"

Ronin exhaled heavily. As much as he hated admitting that he needed help, he knew that he needed medical attention. He suspected some broken ribs. But both of Mandrake's knees probably had fractures, thanks to the combined efforts of himself and MK.

"I guess so," Ronin growled.

"Alright," Nod said, trying to get as much of Ronin's upper body off the ground. Ronin grimaced and stood with Nod's support.

"Are you in any shape to fly?" Nod asked. Some people did use bugs to get around, but the Leafmen's main source of travel was the bird. They didn't have any bugs.

"Well it's not like we have any other way to get there, do we?" Ronin snapped as Nod led him to the bird.

"Gosh, pain makes you angry," Nod remarked, grimacing himself as he helped Ronin onto the bird.

"This is awful," Ronin moaned as they took off to the medic. "I can't believe he's alive. Now that he's reappeared, so will the boggans. We'll have to double security. I don't even know if MK and Alisia can live there anymore. And if they can, they definitely can't live there alone!" Ronin ranted.

All of these thoughts were racing through Nod's head as well, but then he felt Ronin's forehead against his back.

"Ronin?" Nod asked. "Ronin, wake up," he said a little more frantically.

Nod landed the bird in front of the medic and carefully slid off. Medics rushed out from the building and helped take the unconscious Ronin off of the bird.

"What happened?" one of them asked Nod.

"Mandrake's back. He tried to attack Advisor Mary Katherine and Queen Alisia. Ronin fought him but Mandrake escaped. I am off to alert the emergency guard," Nod said authoritatively. Nod stared at Ronin as he was wheeled on a gurney into the medic and tears filled his eyes. "Take care of him," Nod choked before hopping back onto Ronin's bird.

Nod flew to Moonhaven, where the siren was. After Nod turned the siren on, all active-duty Leafmen would report to their designated areas of duty.

Nod ran to the siren. If Mandrake was still in the area, maybe some of the other Leafmen would catch him. There was no escaping it anymore. Leafmen tried to avoid killing on principal. But this time – this time it was personal. Mandrake had tried to kill nearly all of his family in one night. And there was no coming back from that. He pressed the button and then ran to the megaphone that was connected to a network of speakers around the inner Kingdom.

"We have a Mandrake spotting. This is not a drill. We have a Mandrake spotting. Citizens stay inside your homes. Leafwarriors to your posts. I repeat, Leafwarriors to your posts," Nod's voice boomed across the city.

Families woke up and comforted their frightened children. Husbands and wives kissed their warriors good bye as they rushed to their posts, a steady eye out for the blue villain.

Nod then was torn, between going to Ronin and going to MK. But then he wondered who Ronin would tell him to go to, and the answer was clear. Nod mounted Sage, Ronin's bird, and flew back to his home.

MK

I was awoken by the sound of a door closing. I jolted upwards. Alisia was no longer on my chest, and I panicked for a brief second, wondering where I was. But then the events of the night hit me. I saw Alisia at the other end of the couch, sleeping soundly covered by a blanket and relaxed. I looked at who had entered the door.

"Nod!" I exclaimed, and leaped off the couch. I threw my arms around him, hugging him tight. "Oh thank God you're okay," I whimpered.

He wrapped me in his arms and put his head down. We held each other for a few moments and then I looked around. "Where's Ronin?" I asked.

It was then that Nod started to cry. I looked at him in alarm. "Nod, what's wrong?" I asked him, concern in my voice. "Nod, is he okay? Where's Ronin?" I asked again.

Nod put his hands up to his face and wiped his tears away, exhaling deeply, trying to collect himself. "I got to your house," Nod started. I could tell he was trying to keep his voice steady. "And Mandrake wasn't there. Ronin is.. he's really beat up. And it's just.. the thought of losing another father—" Nod broke down again, and my heart broke with him.

"Oh Nod," I said sympathetically, and I hugged him again, rubbing his back. "It's okay," I comforted him.  
"As long as you're both alive, I couldn't be happier," I said, drawing back and smiling at him. He smiled back and his mom came along the corner, looking just as relieved as I was to see him.  
I stepped away and Violet hugged Nod tight.

"Get some sleep," Violet said as she patted Nod's cheek. Then she said goodnight to me and returned to her own room.

I bit my lip undecidedly. "Should we go see Ronin now?" I asked Nod.

Nod shrugged just slightly and sat in an armchair. He looked at Alisia, sound asleep on the couch, and smiled gently. "She's had a rough day," he whispered.

I looked at Nod, concern in my eyes, but I smiled anyway. _"She's not the only one,"_ I thought. I sat back down on the couch. I was out of my mind with worry for Ronin. He had to be okay. Mandrake needed to be stopped. He wanted my baby. I couldn't let him have my baby.

Nod came over to me and kneeled in front of me. He kissed my forehead. "Go back to sleep," he reassured me. "I'll watch over everything."

"What about my dad?" I asked. We had to tell him what was going on. Alisia and I would probably go and live with him now. Whatever Ronin decided.

Nod smiled gently at me. "We'll tell him in the morning," he said softly. He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear and sat in the chair again. Assured that Nod was alright, I let myself fall asleep.

Plot twist! I gotta tell you guys, I'm just as shocked as you were. Sorry for not updating in so long. But I sat down to type and this is what came out. Actually it was almost a lot worse. I had to edit that part out and replace it lol. Sorry guys, you'll get your Katherinod! But things are about to get hot for our OTP. And our bby Ronin! What will become of him!?

Xxxx

Erin!


	10. The Morning After

The next morning I woke up, feeling fairly well rested but still a little fatigued. But mostly it was an emotional fatigue.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," I heard Nod's voice from across the room.

I covered my face briefly. I didn't like anyone to see me right after I got up, but then I figured it was pointless.

Nod noticed. "Are we playing peek-a-boo.. or what's going on here?" he teased me, laughing.

I put my hands down and stretched. "I didn't peg you for a morning person," I said, yawning.

"I'm not, but I've been up for hours," Nod answered, sipping from a tea cup he held in his hands.

"Oh gosh what time is it?" I asked, a little alarmed.

Nod laughed. "It's only nine. I didn't want to wake you up," he said. "Alisia woke up about an hour ago though," he remarked, motioning to the infant scooting around on the floor. "She's almost crawling."

"Almost," I repeated with a smile, sitting up. "Not quite yet." I stood. "Let me brush my teeth and everything and then we'll go see Ronin." I was nearly to the bathroom before I realized that I was not in my own house and my toothbrush wasn't here. I went back into the living room to find Nod staring at me with puzzled, sparkling eyes.

"Not where you thought you were?" he asked quizzically, taking another sip of tea.

"It's early," I protested. "Give me a few moments to adjust," I laughed. It was kind of funny. I'm not really a morning person either. It sounds cliché—but maybe Nod just brought out the best in me. I'm also usually not conversing with someone who can actually speak at nine in the morning.

"Do you want to—do you want to go to your house and get ready?" Nod questioned, a bit of hesitation in his voice.

I looked to the sides of the room. "I'm not sure," I replied honestly.

"It's clear," Nod reassured me. "We have guards there now. They're not hidden anymore."

Suddenly I remembered. Yeah, I was supposed to have hidden guards. "Where were they last night?" I asked, a bit angrily. Ronin wouldn't have been so beat up.

Nod looked down, and he looked a little angry too. "You were with us. You were supposed to be safe. It just—nothing worked out the way it should have," he stated. He looked up at me, sorrow in his brown eyes. "I'm sorry, MK," he said softly.

My brow furrowed and I crossed the room to sit in the chair next to him. "Sorry for what?" I asked. I grabbed his hand and we interlaced fingers. "Nod, you have nothing to be sorry for. We didn't know what yesterday would bring. It's no one's fault," I comforted him.

"Let's go home. I'm not scared. It's going to take more than a psychopath to force me out of my house," I said firmly, my mind made up. I was going to live at that house. I was going to take Leafmen training. I was going to be able to protect my family, and Mandrake was _not_ going to frighten me.

Nod, Alisia and I cautiously stepped into the house. There were two guards at each door. Even though I told Nod I wasn't scared.. I kind of was. I stared at the stairs, only remembering the last time I went up them.

"I'll go first," Nod said, touching my back, just to give me peace of mind. He started up the stairs and I followed him. I heard his whistle of shock. "Wow." He verbalized the damage. "This place is wrecked."

"Yeah," I agreed a bit sadly. My bed was ripped up, my dresser overturned. My heart dropped when I saw the picture of young Ronin and Tara—frame cracked. I rushed over to it, and picked it up. I carefully removed the picture. Thank goodness it was okay. Then we crossed into Alisia's room—crib smashed. Mobile on the floor. The scene was burned into my brain. This was what scared me the most. The fact that someone would be so hung up on _murdering a child._ It made me sick. I clung tightly to Alisia, and Nod put his arm around my waist. I leaned into him, letting him support me. It felt nice to finally be able to do this.

I looked up at Nod, smiling brightly at him, to find he was already looking at me.

"I'm so glad you like me," I declared, grinning at him. Nod laughed and lowered his forehead to mine. "I'm glad you like me too," he affirmed, kissing my lips lightly.

I laughed and passed Alisia to him. "Here, take her and go downstairs so I can get ready," I said.

"Let's go Ace," Nod put Alisia on his hip and went back down the stairs.

I quickly threw my hair back up into my signature ponytail and threw on a shirt and some pants. I wasn't feeling too frilly today. I went back downstairs and breezed by Nod and Alisia on my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then returned to the living room.

"Ready?" Nod asked me, picking Alisia up off the floor. That was another reason I had to stay here. This was Alisia's home. The only home she'd ever known. To move her would stress her out. And an unhappy baby equals an unhappy mommy.

"Let's go," I confirmed, walking out the door. I was nervous to see Ronin in the hospital. The last person I saw in a hospital was.. well.. my mom. And we all know how well that turned out.

Nod fastened Alisia in her carseat on the saddle and mounted Zeeba, offering his hand to pull me up. I took it and slid onto Zeeba gracefully.

"Here we go," Nod acknowledged, and Zeeba kicked up into the sky. "Are you nervous?" Nod asked me as we flew.

"A little bit," I admitted. "The last person I saw in a hospital was my mom."

"How did she die?" Nod asked curiously.

"Cancer," I answered forlornly.

"What's that?" Nod enquired.

"There is no cancer here?" I asked, shocked.

"I've never heard of it," Nod said.

I rested my head on Nod's back. "Consider yourself lucky."

We landed in front of the medic's and Nod and I slid off of Zeeba. I turned around and gathered Alisia in my arms. I groaned suddenly, realizing I'd forgotten something. "The diaper bag," I moaned.

Nod popped around to the other side of Zeeba and got into the saddle bag. Suddenly he raised the diaper bag above the saddle, so I could see it. "Got it right here," Nod smiled triumphantly. He tossed it to me and I slung it on my free shoulder.

I let out a relieved sigh. "Oh thank you so much Nod," I laughed. "You're a life saver."

He walked around Zeeba and put his arm around my waist and we walked into the medic station. I walked to the receptionist station and cleared my throat a bit. The flower jinn at the desk looked up casually, and then when she recognized us, stood in shock. "Your Excellency," she greeted us.

I blushed and looked to the side. "We're here to see General Ronin?" I expressed.

"Just this way," the flower jinn said, and she led us down the hall. "He's been recovering. A few broken bones, plenty of scrapes, but he should be fine in a month or so." She smiled at us. "But you know the General. It'll be hard to keep him off his feet that long."

I nodded knowingly, smiling back at her. She opened a door for us and I held my breath as I walked in, trying to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to see.

Hospital beds had a way of making everyone look small. Ronin was larger than life, but even he looked frail in a bed with bars on the side.

I knocked on the door frame, not wanting to just startle him. Hospitals made me shy.

Ronin fidgeted in his bed when he heard the noise, then looked up at the door. When he recognized us, he let out a breath of relief. "Hey," he greeted us. "How are you doing?"

I smiled just a bit and sat down in the chair next to his bed. "Better than you," I teased gently. I put Alisia down in my lap and she reached her arms out for Ronin.

"Hey kiddo," Ronin breathed, reaching out a hand to run a finger affectionately down Alisia's face. Ronin turned to Nod. "Did you alert the kingdom?" he asked.

Nod bobbed his head in confirmation. "I sent out an alert. The Leafmen are at their posts," he said seriously.

Ronin jerked his head in our direction, his eyes never leaving Nod's. "They're your responsibility now," he reminded Nod.

Nod bobbed his head again. "I'll take care of them," Nod vowed.

Ronin nodded, complacent. Gosh, it was really hard not to cry. He cared so much about Alisia and I. We also loved him very much.

"Finn will be my replacement until I can walk," Ronin told us. He smiled at us to lift our spirits, "And if I have anything to do with it, I'll be walking very soon."

"Don't rush yourself, Ronin," I warned him. "Just go slow and heal the right way."

Ronin made a scoffing sound. "MK, your father was in here earlier," he said in knowing tone of voice.

The sentence hit me like a ton of bricks. Nod and I looked at each other in panic. We stood up, and Ronin smiled ruefully and shook his head.

I carefully leaned over Ronin and kissed his forehead, "Get better," I wished to him. "Uhhh, I have to go explain things to my dad."

"Yeah," Ronin agreed, "You should go do that."

Nod and I rushed out of the medic, fastening Alisia into her seat hastefully.

"We are so stupid," I moaned. "I cannot _believe_ I forgot to do this. This is so important." I put my hands to my head. "I am such a horrible daughter."

Nod gave me a fierce look. "MK, stop," he removed my hands from my face and kissed my forehead. "You are not a horrible daughter. You've had a lot going on. Let's go, come on. Hopefully he'll be home."

We rode past Ronin's house and my house, until we reached Dad's. He didn't live too far from me, but it was far enough. We landed in front and found him sitting in a chair on his front porch, waiting for us.

He did not look happy.

As soon as I dismounted, he stood and I rushed to him. "Dad I am so sorry I didn't come sooner," I apologized, "I just had a lot on my mind, and I-" as I continued, my dad's resolve melted, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I am just so glad you are okay," Dad said. Dad looked past me and saw Nod standing next to Zeeba and Alisia. He walked over to the bird and reached his hands into Alisia's baby seat, lifting her out. She flung her hands out and attatched them to Bomba's glasses, and he chuckled. "No you silly thing, these aren't for you," he gently scolded.

Nod suddenly looked like he remembered something. "Uhm, Professor, could I speak with you?" He gave me a nervous glance. "Privately?"

My eyes narrowed and I raised my eyebrows. Nod took my hand and grinned at me. "Don't panic," he teased me. "We'll just be a second. I promise."

Dad looked just as confused as me, but he agreed. "Oh. Sure, just come in," he said, leading Nod into the house and taking Alisia with him.

I was alone outside, but I didn't mind. Until I heard a noise behind me. I flung around, and called out, "Who's there?"

There was a rustling in the bushes across from me. I almost shouted for Nod, but then Finn appeared out of the bushes.

I laughed and placed my hand on my chest, over my fast beating heart. "Finn! Oh my gosh, you scared me," I breathed.

"Sorry, your Excellency," Finn apologized, with a smile and a small bow. "But I've brought your permanent security." Two more guards appeared out of the brush. One was a woman in full Leafmen armor, and the other was a man.

They walked up next to Finn and bowed to me. I couldn't help but feel a little silly. I was dressed like I was going for a run. But I knew with the recent attack, the extra security was completely necessary. Maybe when I completed my Leafmen training, it wouldn't be.

"Two of our finest soldiers, Maple and Redwood," Finn introduced them.

"Hello," I greeted, a little nervously. I wasn't exactly sure how to act.

Maple dropped her guard for just a moment. "Actually, your Highness, you're not supposed to speak to us," she said with a smile. "We're just here to guard you. It's not proper to have a relationship on duty. It could affect our reflexes or responsibilities."

My mouth formed an 'o' of surprise. "Oh," I absorbed. "Well. That's nice to know. Thank you, Maple."

Maple nodded and went back to having an impassive expression and standing stiff as a board. In a weird way, that kind of comforted me. The two guards emanated positive energy. A warm glow. Suddenly, Nod, carrying Alisia, and Dad emerged from the house.

"Finn," Nod greeted him. "Whatcha doin?" he asked.

"I brought guards for the Royal Advisor and her Queen," Finn said, raising his eyebrows in amusement at the sight of Nod and Alisia.

Nod tilted his head, a bit pleadingly. "Is that really necessary," he muttered to Finn.

Finn looked sternly at Nod. "Nod, you know it is. You're still too young to do this on your own."

Nod sighed. "Alright," he relented.

Finn turned to go back the way he came when he suddenly stiffened, like he remembered something. "Oh, and MK, Nod. The council would like to meet with both of you," he said, but it sounded like a warning.

I was confused. "What for?" I had only met the Council one time.

Finn looked like he was deliberating against something. "I'm not sure," he finally said.

Nod's face looked crestfallen. "I think I've got an idea," he murmured.

I looked at Nod, suspicious. "Nod.." I started.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. "This is not how I wanted to do this," he cursed.

"Nod!" I spit out. "What's going on?" I begged.

Nod smiled at me, tenderly, and took my hand. "Could we maybe leave Alisia at my mom's for about an hour? We can go out and talk it over," he pleaded.

I tucked chin in. "Alright," I said, my eyes narrowing. "But I'm still suspicious," I told him, a smile growing in my face.

Nod laughed. "That's alright," he said.

**Sorry guys, I feel like this is a limbo chapter. But I have a feeling you're going to like the next one. **** Nod tries to outwit the Council!**


	11. A Whole New Family

Maple and Redwood came with their own mounts, and they followed us to Violet's house. Nod knew both of them, the three of them were in the same unit. Nod was allowed to speak to them. I thought that was silly. Why shouldn't I be allowed to speak to them? Maybe when I start my Leafmen training, I'll be allowed to speak to them too.

I cautiously gave up my daughter into Violet's arms. "Be good baby," I kissed her forehead and watched her all the way out the door.

"Don't worry darling!" Violet called after me. "She's in good hands!"

Thankfully, Maple and Redwood stayed behind to guard Alisia. They decided that I was safe enough with Nod.

"Where are we going?" I asked Nod as we flew above Moonhaven.

"Don't worry, we'll land soon," he called back to me. The sun was nearly setting, it had been a long day.

Nod flew Zeeba to the ground. We were in a clearing, with a few tall trees with gaps in their branches placed around the clearing.

"Where are we?" I asked again.

Nod sat down in the grass and looked up at the trees. "I used to love coming here as a kid," he reminisced. "I used to race here," he told me, a daring glint in his eye.

I sat down next to him, I couldn't shake the curiosity of the council meeting.

Nod knew it too, and he took my hands in his and looked me directly in the eye. He looked vulnerable.

"MK, we like each other, right?"

I laughed. "Of course we do, silly," I giggled.

"We really, really, really like each other?" he probed.

I leaned forward and closed the distance in between us, placing my forehead on his. "Yes," I whispered.

"MK, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Nod whispered back.

I leaned back just a bit. I'd known Nod for nearly six months, and in that six months, he'd become someone I couldn't live without. Someone who was completely irreplaceable in my eyes. "Nod, what are you saying?" I asked. I kept sensing a but. There couldn't be a 'but'. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, too..

"MK, the council meeting is about us. As a couple. Technically, we're not supposed to be together. They're going to try and break us up," Nod explained.

It felt like a dagger of flames had stabbed me in the stomach. I remembered what Nod had said about Tara and Ronin, but for some reason, I thought it would be different with us. "They have no right to tell me who I can and cannot be with," I said coldy. "Nod, I want to be with you," I said, trying to keep tears from pooling in my eyes.

"Hey, hey," Nod brought my hands up to his mouth and kissed the backs of them, "Easy. If you are willing to try this.. I have a plan." Nod stared into my eyes, an adventurous spark in them.

The tears in my eyes dried up. "What is it? What's your plan?" I asked, kind of desperate for an answer. My mind was in shambles, trying to think of a way that we could stay together.

"Well, in our kingdom, after marriage, we don't separate. It is nearly unheard of, and the only acceptable reason for a couple to separate is if one had gone to the Rot," Nod grinned at me, "And clearly, neither of us is going to go to the Rot, soo.."

"Are you saying we should get married, _now_?"

Nod shifted excitedly. "No, see, that's the thing. I think we should _say _that we're married." Nod's face grew closer to mine, "And then we can really get married when we're ready, in our own time."

I tilted my head curiously. "Is this a marriage proposal?" I inquired, a smile in my voice.

"Not exactly," Nod said, putting a hand in his pocket and drawing out a beautiful ring, with a stone made of amber, "But this is."

I gasped in shock as I looked at the ring. "It's beautiful," I admired it.

"Mary Katherine, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Nod proposed, holding out the ring, a huge smile on his face.

Even though I knew it was coming, I couldn't stop the tears from coming to my eyes, the complete and total giddiness bubbling up in my heart. "Yes!" I laughed, "Yes, I will marry you."

Nod slid the ring onto my finger and I threw my arms around his neck. Our lips connected in complete ecstasy, and I was the happiest girl in the world.

When we drew back from each other, I asked, "But Nod, what are we going to tell the council?"

"Well, I'm imagining that stomper weddings are different from Jinn weddings. So we can tell them that we've had a stomper wedding," Nod explained. He kissed my nose, and murmured, "Then, when we're ready, we can have a Jinn wedding."

We laid down, on our backs, staring at the sky together, Nod's arm around my shoulders. "What do you do at a Jinn wedding?"

"Well," Nod started, "It's going to be a little different, with no aged Queen around. But for us to become officially married, we plant a tree. Then the Queen sets her magic at it so that it grows and blooms, then we carve our names into them. There is a whole section of the forest for those kind of trees. It's called the Marriage Garden. We'll have to go there before we get married," he explained.

I sighed happily, grinning from ear to ear. "We're really getting married," I bubbled.

Nod sighed as well, I could feel his chest rise under my back. "Yup," he agreed happily.

I said it again. "Nod, we're getting married!" I squealed. I turned around so I was laying on top of Nod, and I lowered my face to kiss him. I put my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me, a hand stroking my hair.

"I wish my mom was here," I murmured sadly. I never thought I would get married without her. Your mom is something you really take for granted. You never realize how much you really need her..until she's gone.

Nod kissed the top of my head and held me tighter. "I wish your mom was here too. I wish my dad was here. He would've liked you." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I giggled and closed my eyes. I could hear Nod's heartbeat, feel it on my cheek. I could've fallen asleep there, but as the sun sank deeper and deeper, I knew that I needed to get back to Alisia. "You do realize I'm a package deal, right?" I wanted to make sure Nod knew this. He was going to be Alisia's father, and I wanted him to act like it. In a lot of ways, he already did.

I could feel Nod smile. "Would it be crazy if I've always kind of thought of her as my daughter?"

"We've acted like a family for a long time," I agreed. "Now we're just making it official."

Nod squirmed underneath me. "We need to get back," he said. "Stay at my place?" he requested.

I bit my lip. I was a little nervous almost, to spend the night at Nod's now that we were engaged. I didn't know where to sleep. I didn't think I was ready to sleep in his bed.

Nod sensed my emotions and squeezed my fingers. "We can sleep on the couch still. And then tomorrow, after we meet with the council, we'll go and fix your house. Alright?" he comforted me.

I got off of his chest and stood up. "Alright," I confirmed. Then Nod stood, and he kissed my lips softly before we got onto Zeeba and flew back to Violet's.

We dismounted off of Zeeba, and Nod held my hand as we walked in the door. Violet was sitting on the couch, with Alisia in her lap, a small toy in her hands. Violet looked at the pair of us expectantly, and Nod raised my ring hand triumphantly.

Violet emitted a squeak of joy and stood, placing Alisia gently on the floor before rushing over to us. She practically tackled the both of us, one arm around each of us, jumping up and down. Funny how this little old lady could be so energetic. She cupped each of our faces and kissed us on the cheeks.

"I'm so happy," Violet said tearfully.

I laughed, and Violet hugged me again alone. "I always wanted a daughter," she admitted.

Another realization dawned on me. By marrying Nod, I was gaining another mother. I was gaining a whole other family. I went to pick up Alisia and I kissed her on the temple. "Hi, baby," I greeted her. "Did you miss Mommy?"

Alisia grinned at me and babbled.

I felt Nod come up behind me and kiss my temple. His arms wrapped around my waist and Alisia stretched over my shoulder to put her palm on his mouth, as she often did.

Nod laughed and removed one of his arms to hold Lissy's hand. "She's ours, now," Nod confirmed.

"All ours," I echoed.

And in that moment, my world came together.


	12. The Council

The next morning was filled with anxiety. Nod was dressed in his Leafmen armor, he had to work later that day. We went to my house, and I had to dress like a Royal Advisor, which meant a dress with a full skirt. Alisia also had to dress royally, which meant white lotus dress for her. I was crazy nervous about addressing the Council. What if our plan didn't work? What if they forced us to separate anyway? I twirled the rings on my left hand around my finger. The night before we'd found wedding bands for the both of us, to complete our story.

I rode side saddle to Moonhaven, gripping desperately to the sides of the saddle. I was relieved when we landed. I dismounted Zeeba and got Alisia out of her baby seat. Nod slid off the saddle and crossed over to me. I gave him a nervous look. He kissed my forehead and breathed, "Don't be nervous. Remember, they work for you."

I nodded and squeezed his hand. "Go time," I whispered. "_What did Moonhaven need a Royal Council for anyway?" _I thought bitterly. I took a deep breath. I just needed to answer their questions as honestly as I could, following Nod and I's story. Nod and I walked into the Royal Council Room. With his head held high, he looked like a royal.

The Royal Council was waiting on us, four old Jinn men. I saw Finn leaning against a wall on the far side of the room and my stomach settled. I trusted Finn. I curtsied as best as I could while holding Alisia, and Nod folded at the waist. I could feel them watching us. When we straightened, the Jinn then bowed to us.

"Good morning, Your Excellency, Your Majesty," they chanted.

"Good morning, Council, Colonel," I greeted them cordially. I did love Finn, but I wished desperately that it was Ronin leaning against that wall instead of a stand-in. Ronin would know what to do.

In the center of the room there was a round table. As we approached, the Council and Finn walked to the table and sat down. Nod and I took empty seats, and I held Alisia carefully in my lap.

"We have called this meeting to discuss strategies to protect ourselves from Mandrake," a Council member rattled. This one was especially elderly, a white clover Jinn who looked frail.

I hoped my relieved sigh wasn't too loud. _"Oh thank God, it's not about us at all,"_ I thought.

"However," another Council member cut in with a snide voice, "We've also called this meeting to remind her Excellency and the Royal Protector about the _sanctity _of Royal Relationships."

My heart dropped like a stone in the water. I put on a disinterested face. "Mh? What's that?" I asked, feigning innocence. "My sanctity is no way questioned. I would never be unfaithful to my husband," I said loftily, and I casually put both of my hands on the table, Nod grabbing my right. Both of our rings were glinting in the sunlight.

Five faces lost their varying expressions and each changed to one of complete and utter shock.

"Excuse me," Council Member Ryan broke in, "But you can't actually mean the two of you are _married_?"

"Yeah," Finn chimed in as well, "_What?_ Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

Nod and I had to bite our lips on that one. Sweet Finn.

"It's impossible," said Council Member Ash, the one who had not yet spoken, and the youngest of the four, "I was just in the Marriage Gardens yesterday for a wedding. There was no tree with your names on it!"

"MK and I performed a Stomper wedding ritual. We thought it would help to balance our two worlds and officially bring them together by using one of their customs. We were planning on putting in a tree later," Nod explained, his eyes slightly apologetic for the surprise. His story was so expertly told, I would have believed it if I didn't know the truth.

I took my left hand off the table to keep Alisia from tumbling off of my lap. She wrapped her little fingers around my hand and touched my rings experimentally. She wasn't used to feeling them on my hands, and honestly, neither was I.

"But it's still not _sanctioned!_" cried Council Member Hawthorne. He was the one who had brought up our sanctity in the first place, and for some reason, he looked to be the most riled up. His eyes pierced Nod. "You're not royal!"

"Neither am I," I countered. "I am of no Royal blood, even if I do hold a title and a position. Why, Council Member Hawthorne, I had _no idea_ who I married mattered so much to you," I said, adding a little snark. I didn't like Hawthorne's attitude.

"Now, now, Council," the eldest man spoke in a gravelly voice once more. If I remembered, he was Sycamore. Augustus Sycamore. "Her Excellency has a point. She is of no Royal blood. And as I _told you,_ Hawthorne, that makes the matters of her marriage none of our concern. Congratulations," Sycamore offered.

"Thank you, Council Member Sycamore," I said sincerely, and Nod's grip on my fingers tightened. I was so relieved. The worst part was over. It was done! Now Nod and I could have a real Jinn wedding when we were ready.

Council Member Hawthorne looked sullen at his edge of the table. But then his eyes gained a cunning look. "Yes, Congratulations," he echoed dryly. "I look most forward to coming to your house-warming party. Have you found one yet? It's a shame dear old Violet will have to live alone now, Nod." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Hawthorne was trying to egg Nod into something. Nod's teeth set on edge. But I was confused. Housewarming party? I squeezed Nod's hand as gently as I could, trying to silently coax him out of doing something he'd regret.

"My mother is very independent," Nod finally said, with forced congeniality. "And we will look forward to seeing you _all_ at our housewarming party. We haven't set a date yet, so check your mail frequently!" Nod joked, smiling especially at Finn and Sycamore.

"Thank you, Nod," Sycamore wheezed. "Anyway," he said, clearly trying to bring us back to the business of Mandrake, "Our correspondents in the sister Kingdoms have not reported outright sightings of Mandrake or Boggans. The remaining Boggans residing in Wrathwood do not appear aggressive. However, there have been whispers of rustles within the unclaimed areas of the forest."

Finn leaned onto the table, his chin in one hand, stroking his red beard. "That is odd," he remarked.

"What about the Blight?" Nod asked. "Has it appeared in any of the rumored areas?"

"No," Council Member Ryan interjected, "But according to whispers and rumors also, Mandrake isn't about the blight anymore. He's about something _bigger._" His gaze fell to the infant in my lap, and Alisia batted her eyes a bit shyly. My right hand fell out of Nod's grasp and my arms curled protectively around my daughter.

"What are we doing to do?" I asked softly.

"Well, our first instinct was to remove yourself and the Queen from Moonhaven," Council Member Ash explained, folding his hands in front of him. "Perhaps move you to a sister Kingdom."

I shook my head. "No," I disagreed. "We can't do that. I can't make decisions from an entire Kingdom away! Not to mention, if Mandrake discovers our position, we'll be putting an entire other kingdom at risk. They have their own boggans to fight," I argued. And also, if they moved me, what would become of Nod? Would he join us? What about Ronin? My father? While I did want to visit all the sister kingdoms someday, this was not how I wanted to do it.

"Our other option was to go on the offensive," Hawthorne said, seeming civil and contributing. "Send out units of Leafmen to scour the forest and dispose of Mandrake before he can attack again."

Nod and Finn's eyes connected. "That sounds plausible," Finn trailed, considering.

I had to admit.. I liked that option. While it put others at risk, and I knew this was selfish, if they found Mandrake in the woods, he wouldn't have another chance to attack Alisia.

"However, if we do find Mandrake in the forest, and he's building up another army, finding him will be the first battle in another war," Ash reasoned. "If we simply wait for Mandrake, and dispose of him while he's alone, the boggans will lose their nerve and scatter."

"Wait? As in do nothing? Nothing at all?" Nod interjected, a tone of disbelief in his eyes.

"Mandrake will think we've forgotten about him. He'll surely come after the Queen again. And if we increase her security, we can catch him," Ash continued.

"Hold up, hold up," Nod said, throwing his hands in the air. "Are you saying that you want to use MK and Queen Alisia as _bait?"_ There was a fire in Nod's eyes.

"Think, Nod," Sycamore spoke on the subject, "If we increase Alisia's security to six Leafmen, and Mandrake comes alone, there is no way by the Sun he is going to reach her."

I saw the situation both ways. I wanted to avoid a war, but at the same time I wanted to keep Alisia far from danger. I certainly didn't want to use her as bait, but Sycamore was right. If Mandrake did come back, it wasn't going to be just Ronin anymore. He'd have to fight through six Leafmen and Nod to get to us.

"I agree with the Council," I voiced. "There is no way that Mandrake would survive six Leafmen," I agreed, an air of certainty in my voice. I shocked myself by how decisive I sounded.

"MK!" Nod protested, staring at me. "You can't just offer yourself and Alisia as bait! It's too dangerous!"

"Nod, there's no way that Mandrake could fight through six Leafmen," I debated. I grabbed Nod's hand again. "Please," I pleaded. "This is the quickest way. Mandrake can be defeated and then we can get along with our lives."

Nod looked away from me and snorted out his nose.

"Now, Nod, this is what Mary Katherine wants. You'll be there to protect her, you have to admit, young warrior. This plan will not fail," Sycamore said sagely. "You have a promise on the Council's honor that Mandrake will be defeated before the Queen's first birthday."

Nod turned his head in my direction, and I locked onto his hazel eyes with my green ones. He looked down then at Alisia, and said to Sycamore, "Six Leafmen?"

"Of our very finest," Sycamore confirmed, nodding his head.

Nod finally sighed and smiled at me. "Alright," he relented.

"Yes," I said happily, and I leaned sideways to kiss my fiancé on the mouth. I heard Finn gulp from across the table and could practically see steam coming from Hawthorne's ears, but Sycamore, Ryan, and Ash just leaned back and chuckled, each of them having wives they loved very much.

We thanked the Council Members for inviting us to this meeting, said goodbye and then we exited Moonhaven. As soon as we reached the outdoors, I let out a huge sigh of relief and laughed. "Oh, Nod! That was perfect!" I exclaimed, ecstatic.

Nod laughed at my enthusiasm. "We were good, weren't we?" he admitted.

"It's a good thing we make a good team," I flirted, batting my eyelashes just a bit.

Nod laughed and reached his lips down to connect with mine. "Good thing," he murmured his agreement.

I was about to suggest we go back to my house and fix it up when I remembered the housewarming part of the meeting. "Nod? Housewarming?" I reminded him inquisitively. "What's a housewarming?"

Nod's pupils widened as he remembered that as well. "Oh yeah. Well," Nod grinned at me. "How would you like to live together? Because we basically just told the Council that we were looking for our own house and they were all invited to our housewarming party."

I did want to live with Nod, after all, we were getting married. "But I like my house.. I'm close to Ronin, and Dad.. can't we just live there?" I suggested.

"Well, I would say yes. I would want to live there as well, but even with your security increase coming, I think it's too dangerous to live in the exact same house. And, it's kind of a Jinn tradition that once a man and a woman get married, they look for their own home, signaling their start of their own lives together. You get what I'm saying?"

I nodded. "But we can find somewhere close to Ronin and my Dad, right?" I prompted.

Nod wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning back because Alisia was in between us. "I promise," he said.

"Well," I started with a smile. "Do you want to start looking now?"

"Let's! Onward, ho!" he joked, and then he took Alisia from me and put her in her carseat.

I was about to slide onto Zeeba when Nod grabbed my wrist and whirled me around. I looked at him curiously, but then he enveloped me in his arms and kissed me.

When we drew back for a breath, I asked, "What was that for?"

Nod shrugged with a smile on his face. "I just want to do that every chance I get."

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you so much for all your ideas, they are really helping to get the creative flow going! **** Keep 'em coming, and remember to review! **** How'd you guys like the chapter?**


End file.
